Quid Pro Quo
by EntreTusGarras.Serie
Summary: Prit es un joven campesino quien, huyendo con un tesoro hurtado, llegó al territorio prohibido de los dragones. Las criaturas han vivido separadas de los humanos desde tiempos remotos, en una interminable lucha. Pero, con el fin de conservar su tesoro, Prit decidirá hacer un trato con cierto dragón. No obstante, ¿está el amor incluido en dicho trato? - Longfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Quid Pro Quo**

 **Historia original, con aparición sorpresa de personajes de la historia principal.**

 ** _Entre Tus Garras_ y esta historia no tienen más conexión que dichas apariciones y dragones.**

* * *

En una tierra lejana.

Año 3105

Corría para escapar, sus perseguidores iban tras él para recuperar el collar que llevaba puesto. Ese collar valía mucho, lo suficiente como para vivir sin preocupaciones por años si lo vendía a buen precio. Pero aquel desgraciado de Ikuto le acusó y ahora tenía a varios guardias detrás de él, correteándolo desde el pueblo. Si algo sabía, es que eran más peligrosos los guardias que los dragones que habitaban la tierra. Con los reptiles podía aspirar una muerte rápida.

El sonido de una cascada llegó a sus oídos, y supo que estaba llegando a la Caída del Diablo, los límites del pueblo y entrada a los territorios de los dragones. Todos solo se atrevían a ir a allí por el agua y nada más. Maldición.

Finalmente, se detuvo allí. Abajo podía ver el gran lago que iba desembocando en un río a la lejanía, la tierra salvaje rodeándola. Saltar allí era suicidio, si no lo mataba la caída lo harían las criaturas cuando alcanzara tierra...si es que no le arrastraba el río o lo ahogaba el agua; en resumen: era hombre muerto.

—Pero ya soy hombre muerto al robarme esto. —Dio una mirada hacia los guardias, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó caer al vacío.

En cuanto los guardias alcanzaron el lugar donde él estaba, las aguas le habían desaparecido.

En una orilla del río metros más abajo, el cuerpo de un joven inconsciente acabó arrastrado. La cadena de oro de su collar lanzaba brillos tenues. El brillo de la gema llamó la atención de uno de los dragones que cazaba cerca de las orillas del bosque, un espécimen pequeño en comparación a los otros dragones tan grandes como una torre y a pesar de todo, el dragón podía fácilmente alcanzar los dos metros de tres metros de altura.

El dragón de escamas azul índigo, se acercó al brillo encontrándose con un hombre que sostenía la joya más bella que había visto en su vida. Iba a tomar el collar cuando vio que el humano seguía con vida. Gruñó olisqueando al hombre. De hecho..., olía bastante bien. Sus compañeros decían que los humanos olían mal pero éste...éste hombre tenía un olor silvestre, muy atrayente.

Mirando a derecha e izquierda para verificar que nadie lo estaba viendo, con sus dientes tomó la ropa del humano arrastrándolo lejos de la corriente del agua, adentrándose en el bosque.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que el joven se removiera. Tosió varias veces, los párpados temblando cuando intentaba abrirlos. Lentamente se volteó, su cuerpo dejándole entrever los dolores de la caída. Enfocó a su alrededor; debía ser entrada la tarde, y estaba rodeado de floresta. ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera tan lejos de la orilla? Se palpó el pecho, sacando el collar con el diamante acompañado de granates. Estaba intacto, suspiro de alivio.

A punto de levantarse sintió una presencia que le dejó helado. Ahora que estaba consciente, notó que era la tierra salvaje. Dragones.

A pocos metros de él estaba el dragón de escamas índigo, recostado comiendo un pedazo de carne. Un rayo de sol que se colaba entre los árboles caía sobre él para calentar sus escamas haciendo que las mismas brillaran. Con la luz dándole directamente el hombre podía detallarlo: grandes cuernos arrugado adornaban su cabeza, las alas estaban plegadas contra su lomo, la cola que era igual de grande que las alas se movía perezosamente entre sus patas dejando ver un abanico membranoso en la punta de la cola.

El joven estaba inmóvil, observando la carne y como era desgarrada por los dientes. Imaginaba su propio cuerpo en esas fauces. Con pasos lentos se fue alejando, zancadas largas y calculadas. Giró su cuerpo al ver un árbol. Solo tenía que perderse por el bosque de él y encontrar luego cómo volver al camino que le llevaría al pueblo vecino. Pero el dragón estaba muy pendiente del humano. Antes de que siquiera lograra acercarse a uno de los árboles, el dragón dejó la carne para ir en pos del hombre. Con un par de aleteadas se elevó y cayó encima del humano, atrapándolo con sus patas delanteras, todo su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre las piernas del hombre para que no escapara.

Ahogando un grito, el chico cayó de espaldas cuando se volvió de improvisto. Las patas delanteras de la bestia estaban cerca de su cuello, y no sería tan idiota para apartarlo aún más viendo retazos de la sangre de aquel trozo de carne en su hocico.

—Ok, ok, tranquilo... —habló, calmando su miedo. Sus ojos grises dejaron de mirar las garras—. Tranquilo, tranquilo. —No sabía si se lo decía a la criatura o a sí mismo—. No me hagas daño.

Ignorando las palabras del aterrorizado hombre, la criatura inclinó el hocico hasta su cuello, con la punta de la nariz escarbó entre sus ropas hasta que dio con la cadena de oro. Sus ojos se dilataron al encontrar la joya.

Pero si en algo pecaba el humano era la codicia. No iba a ceder el collar que tanto le costó por el dragón, a pesar que su respiración le hizo cosquillas. Volvió a cubrir la cadena con las ropas.

—Déjame ir, quítate. —Inició un tembloroso movimiento, sacudiendo las piernas como podía para hacer que el peso sobre él se quitara.

El dragón gruñó en descontento cuando el humano cubrió la joya. Mostró los afilados dientes aún cubiertos con sangre, sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas y sus pupilas se alargaron. Con una gruñido amenazador, arrancó el collar del cuello del hombre, y con el collar en su pata se sintió satisfecho, caminó de vuelta a donde el pedazo de carne lo esperaba.

—¡No! —Parándose, el joven se interpuso en el camino del dragón—. Devuélvelo. Es mío. ¿Qué demonios harás tú con un collar? ¡No me lancé por la Cascada del Diablo para que vengas a quitármelo!

El dragón arrugó la piel de la frente, era lo equivalente a un ceño fruncido. Con un movimiento de su cola hizo caer al hombre al suelo.

—¿Tuyo? —Se burló la enorme bestia—. No lo creo, humano. Ahora es mi tesoro, siéntete afortunado de que te permito vivir en vez de matarte como debí haber hecho desde un principio.

Volviéndose a levantar, el chico no dijo nada. Así que era cierto, había oído rumores de dragones hablantes. Creía que era un mito.

Miró tras el dragón.

—Cielos, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó pálido. En cuanto el dragón medio volteó, aprovechó de arrebatarle el collar y salir huyendo.

Maldiciones retumbaban en su cabeza al oír el rugido. Mala idea, muy mala. Aún con todos los árboles, la bestia le daba alcance. Y si por suerte lograba huir de él, tal vez otros dragones se sientan atraídos por el collar o sí que no dudarán en matarlo. En primera instancia recordó que este dragón le mantuvo con vida en vez de matarle y quitarle el collar, como si le hubiera importado.

Importado. Querer.

—¡Eso es! —Se detuvo de improvisto, volteándose para encararlo—. ¡Wuo, wuo, tranquilo, alto!

El dragón derrapó hasta que logró detenerse delante del hombre, sus garras hicieron unos profundos surcos en la tierra levantando un montón de polvo intentando detenerse. El reptil todavía tenía el ceño fruncido pero se notaba que estaba curioso por saber lo que iba a decir.

—Te...te propongo un trato. —Carraspeó—. Si en una semana logro hacer que me quieras, me quedo con el collar y me llevaras al límite oeste del bosque... —Podía verse a sí mismo con un cartel de "loco" en la frente mientras hablaba—. Pero si no lo logro..., te lo quedaras y me llevaras allí y así no tendrás que verme ni matarme, nada.

Sentándose en sus cuatros traseros, el animal sopesó la propuesta. Detalló las facciones del hombre: cabello cobrizo y ojos grises, piel trigueña y una fea contusión en la mejilla izquierda muy cerca del ojo.

—¿Cumplirás con el acuerdo?

—¿La cumplirás tú? —preguntó a su vez.

—Mi palabra no es la que está en juego humano —respondió el animal un poco burlón—. De todos modos, no tienes muchas opciones.

Torciendo el gesto, el otro debía admitir que tenía razón. Era eso o morir. Asintió.

—Es un trato y como trato doy mi palabra.

El dragón asintió solemne.

—Te acojo bajo mi protección hasta que el plazo de nuestro trato acabe. —Levantándose, se dio la vuelta para volver al claro donde antes estaban. El dragón todavía tenía hambre pero cuando vio que ya un montón de insectos estaban revoloteando sobre esta dio un gruñido descontento y en cambio continuó caminando en dirección al río.

Suspirando de alivio, guardó el collar en el bolsillo seguro de su pantalón y siguió al dragón. Demonios, se estaba dando cuenta de la situación; podía coquetear con chicas y chicos, ¿pero cómo se supone que lo haría con un saco de escamas?

—Y, em, ¿tienes nombre?

—Aydra...

No estaban tan lejos del río. En poco tiempo se escuchó el correr del agua. El dragón fue el primero en llegar y cuando el trigueño se puso a su lado en la orilla, el dragón le dio un empujón con la cola para que cayera de cara al barro, le puso una garra en la espalda para impedirle escapar y continuó restregándole barro por todo el cuerpo con sus patas.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Basta! —Daba gritos y pataletas, de vez en cuando risas cuando las patas tocaban sus costados. No hacía falta ver que entraba lodo hasta en sus orejas y boca.

Aydra se sintió satisfecho cuando todo el humano estuvo recubierto de lodo, incluso sus pies estaban cubiertos de barro.

—Listo —dijo orgulloso de su labor.

Levantándose, tambaleando un poco, el joven se miró.

—Ag. —Sacudió las manos, mirando ceñudo al dragón—. ¿Y esto que demonios fue..., Aydra? —El nombre fue dicho entre dientes.

—Apestas a humano. —El reptil hizo una mueca de desagrado—. El lodo lo disipará un poco, al menos no serás descubierto de inmediato por los otros. Ve a darte un baño mientras busco algo de comer, pareces un monstruo de lodo.

Gruñendo, sacudió las manos hacia el dragón, manchando su cuerpo de gotas de tierra.

Yendo a la orilla, se quitó la camisa enlodada y el pantalón, junto a los zapatos. Dejó ver un cuerpo delgado y con varios moretones en las zonas donde la camisa cubría los brazos y espalda. Lavó su ropa primero, luego se zambulló en el lago. El dragón observó el cuerpo expuesto, delineando toda la figura con sus ojos amarillos. Sólo cuando el hombre desapareció bajo el agua fue que se decidió caminar río arriba para conseguir un par de peses.

El humano se lavó a consciencia, de cabeza a pies. Luego salió del agua y buscó unas ramas para encender un fuego, suficiente como para poner a secar su ropa y mantenerse tibio a sí mismo. Su camisa se secó rápido, después de todo, la tela era muy ligera. Así que se la colocó mientras esperaba por el abrigo y pantalón. El dragón..., no, Aydra..., se le había perdido de vista. Por seguridad, revisó su pantalón: el collar seguía allí. Respiró aliviado.

Constató entonces en sus hematomas. Debió de haberse golpeado con algunas piedras al caer por la cascada, aunando a eso los golpes que recibió cuando se robó el collar. Por suerte no sentía dolor.

Pasó al menos media hora antes de que se escucharan paso en la dirección del hombre, pero cuando el trigueño se levantó para recibir al dragón se encontró en cambio con otro hombre. Apenas cubierto con una tela que se agarraba a su cintura y caía entre sus largas piernas como una falda, su largo cabello negro soltaba destellos azules cuando el sol le tocaba, piel morena pintada con runas en color negro en sus brazos torso y rostro, ojos azules resaltaban en su atractivo rostro. Era un hombre bastante grande para el promedio, fácilmente podía llegar al metro noventa. Venía cargando dos peces enormes, uno en cada mano, junto a otros de menor tamaño.

El joven tomó uno de los palos de la fogata, apuntando el fuego hacia el recién llegado como espada.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡No des ni un paso!

—Baja eso humano —le dijo el hombre. Tenía la misma voz que el dragón, seguía siendo imponente y profunda—. Y apaga ese fuego. ¿Quieres que te descubran? —regañó, acercándose a la fogata le echó tierra para apagarla, ésta chisporroteó un poco antes de extinguirse por completo.

—¿Qué...? —No dejaba de seguir con la mirada al extraño. Debía de tener lodo en el cerebro, sí, debía ser eso—. ¿Tú...eres...Aydra? Pero... ¿Cómo...? Se supone que eras..., eres..., eras un saco de escamas...

El pelinegro se volteó a verle, una ceja alzada, esos ojos increíblemente azules lo taladraban como queriendo atravesarle el alma.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Eso mismo digo yo! ¿Cómo es posible que antes estabas en cuatro patas y ahora te paras en dos? —Alterado, comenzó a ir de un lado a otro—. ¡Nadie me dijo de dragones convirtiéndose en unas máquinas de fantasías sexuales! —Se detuvo en seco y se giró.- ¡Tú! ¡Exijo una explicación ahora!

Aydra dejó de lado su expresión molesta y en cambio se encontraba bastante divertido con la reacción del trigueño.

—¿Cómo suelen decir los humanos? Que somos bestias sanguinarias. Hay mucho más de nosotros que los humanos no conocen. —Entregó uno de los pescados al otro hombre y comenzó a caminar—. Vamos, es mejor no quedarse cerca del río.

—Menudo lío te has metido, Prit. —Se dijo a sí mismo, cogiendo sus dos prendas restantes y zapatos con la mano libre—. Si crees que voy a comerme esto crudo estás más loco que yo.

—Cállate y camina, tenemos que llegar al nido —le regañó el humano/dragón que ya se adentraba dentro del bosque, estaba descalzo por lo que ignoraba que sus pies se llenaran de tierra.

¿Nido? El chico comenzaba a creer que tendrían que escalar un árbol gigante para llegar a un nido como de los pájaros. Con todo esto, no le parecería raro. Minutos después, conforme avanzaban dentro del bosque, se acercó más a la bestia; se decía que solo era para no perderlo de vista y no por temor a los sonidos que escuchaba. Ya estaba a punto de preguntar cuánto faltaba cuando le vio entrar en una cueva.

Cueva... Claro.

—No dormirás en una cama de huesos, ¿verdad? —cuestionó antes de entrar—. ¿Vives solo aquí? —Lo que menos quería era toparse con otros allí adentro esperando a que se durmiera para matarlo.

—Esto es sólo provisional, hay un nido más grande donde vivimos todos pero yo me alejé por un tiempo... —Se detuvo en seco pensando en las palabras del trigueño—. ¿Cama de huesos? ¿Los humanos hacen eso? —Hizo una mueca de asco—. Qué desagradable. Quizás eso explique el mal olor.

Dejó los pescados en una roca que parecía bastante limpia y comenzó con sus quehaceres: juntando leña y encendiéndola para después comenzar a limpiar los pescados, la carne cruda sabía muy bien pero la carne de pescado no era lo mismo. Debía cocinarla, normalmente los ácidos de su boca se encargarían de matar cualquier bacteria pero estando en esa forma débil el ácido de su boca quedaba contenido en unas bolsitas bajo la nariz que podía ser inyectado a través de los colmillos por lo que las bacterias irían directo a su estómago, enfermándolo o, en el peor de los casos, matándolo.

—¿Cómo te llaman los tuyos? —preguntó al trigueño comenzando a ensartar las piezas en palos para ponerlas alrededor del fuego y que se cocinaran.

—Bromeaba con la cama de huesos. —Se sentó cerca del fuego, colocando los pantalones y la chaqueta a una distancia prudente pero que lo secaría—. Mi nombre es Pritham, pero mis amigos me dicen Prit, bueno eso si tuviera algunos. Y bien, ¿qué haces aparte de gruñir y comer?

—Prit —repitió Aydra probando el nombre—. Gruño si invaden mi territorio o intentan quitarme mi tesoro. —Los ojos del moreno se desviaron al torso de Prit. Recordando los moretones se alejó del fuego y caminó hasta el fondo de la cueva donde buscó unas cuantas hojas de diferentes tipos y comenzó a triturarlas en una roca que parecía tallada a punta de arañazos, probablemente con sus garras. Acercándose a una pequeña gotera que había en una de las paredes de la cueva puso unas gotas del líquido en la pasta verde y continuó mezclando—. La vida de un dragón no es muy complicada. Convive en manada, buscamos comida, exploramos el bosque en busca de tesoros y nos deshacemos de humanos arrogantes que se creen con derecho de invadir nuestras tierras. —Al final tenía una pasta verde consistente, la pasta se la untó en ambas manos y volvió a acercarse a Prit. Arrodillándose a su lado, comenzó a extender la pasta por todo el torso—. A mi particularmente me gusta aprender de las plantas.

—¿Qué...estás haciendo? —Se estremeció un poco ante el contacto de ese lodo verde.- ¿No es...un poco raro un dragón interesado por las flores?

—Tienes feas contusiones por todo el cuerpo, esto te aliviará —le explicó tomando más de la crema para esparcirla por todos los lugares que veía afectados, incluso puso un poco en su mejilla—. Los dragones también tenemos sanadores. ¿Crees que nos vamos a un hoyo a morir cuando nos enfermamos o estamos heridos?

—Sí. Es decir, no, no —se apresuró a corregir—. Ag, esa es reciente. —Cerró un ojo cuando le tocó el magullón de la mejilla—. Dijiste que te fuiste del nido... ¿Por qué?

—Es época de celo —respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz—. Los dragones jóvenes deben dejar el nido por un tiempo para que los demás puedan aparearse. Yo todavía no entro en esa etapa así que tuve que alejarme por un tiempo.

Prit bufó.

—¿En serio? Que crueles. ¿Cómo pueden privarles de la diversión? —Le miró—. Dragones jóvenes, eh. ¿Qué edad tienes entonces?

—90. —Terminó de poner la crema en todos los lugares, dejando el cuenco de piedra a un lado fue a la gotera para quitarse el resto de la crema de las manos. Cuando estuvo limpio se acercó a los pescados para cambiarlos de posición y que pudieran cocinarse del otro lado—. Mi primer celo será en 10 años. La verdad es que no estoy entusiasmado por unirme a la diversión como tú dices.

—... ¿90? —Prit sonrió—. Estas de broma. —Al ver que no negaba ni mostraba signos de mentir, su expresión desapareció—. Pero si apenas pareces tener unos cuantos años más que yo. No es posible que tengas esa edad.

—Los dragones tenemos una vida mucho más longeva que los humanos. —Fue su simple explicación, la verdad le parecía divertido el desconcierto del humano—. Para mis iguales, yo apenas estoy entrando en la etapa de la pubertad.

La boca de Prit caería al suelo si no la tuviera pegada a la cara.

—¿Y cuánto tiene el más viejo de ustedes?

—El más viejo... —Se quedó pensando un rato—. Vladimir. Creo que actualmente tiene 1790 años, y es el jefe de la manada, pero en la próxima primavera deberá escoger un sucesor. Hay rumores de que su hijo mayor es el más apto para el puesto.

Prit dio un silbido.

—Wuo, yo a esa edad soy polvo. —Se mantuvo callado un rato, mirando al fuego—. No les agradaría si descubrieran que estoy aquí contigo, ¿cierto? Aún cuando tengas este aspecto igual de humano que yo.

—A los humanos no les es permitido adentrarse en nuestro territorio. —Los pescados pequeños ya estaban listos. Tomando dos de ellos le pasó uno a Prit y él comió el otro, era un buen tentempié mientras esperaba a que los más grandes estuvieran listos—. Si te vieran aquí no dudaría en matarte.

—Pero tú no lo hiciste. —Hizo notar Prit en voz alta el pensamiento que había tenido antes—. Pudiste haberlo hecho y llevarte el collar. Estaba claro que alguien, o 'algo', me arrastró del río al sitio donde desperté.

—Yo sólo quería el collar —se excusó el reptil desviando la mirada. No iba a decirle que le gustó su olor y por eso no había querido matarlo.

Prit soltó una risa.

—Claro, claro. Pensaré mejor que te deslumbré con mi atractivo, pero para no avergonzarte, diré que tienes corazón. Tampoco me mataste cuando me quitaste el collar. —Comenzó a comer su pescado.

—No todos los dragones somos despiadadas bestias come hombres —dijo en un tono medio ofendido Aydra aunque no se notaba muy enojado por el comentario—. Una vida es una vida, sea de la especie que sea y debe ser respetada, aún cuando se trate de un humano... Es lo que pienso.

—Entonces discúlpame si pienso lo contrario, al menos respecto a lo primero. Ustedes nos matarían si pudieran, incluso por venir aquí. —Apartó una espina de en medio—. En mi caso yo terminé en ese lugar porque si no lo hacía, sería hombre muerto. —Comió y tragó—. Ese collar se lo hurté a un lord. Si me hubieran atrapado, seguramente estaría siendo torturado en alguna mazmorra. —Se estremeció.

—En cambio preferiste arriesgarte a morir en el salto o con suerte de haber sobrevivido encontrarte con otro dragón menos tolerante. —El dragón prácticamente ya se había terminado su pescado apenas dejando la espina dorsal y la cabeza—. El jefe nos contó que una vez humanos y dragones coexistían en armonía, no había cazador ni presa, cada especie se beneficiaba de los conocimientos del otro... Eso fue hace muchas generaciones de jefes.

—Sí, algo así decía también mi abuelo. Él era más pacifista respecto a los dragones. —Terminó su pescado, tirando al fuego las espinas—. Todo se arruinó después.

—Si. Por la codicia del hombre. —Uno de los peses más grandes ya estaba listo por lo que lo desmontó para comenzar a comerlo.

—Ustedes no se quedan atrás. Tú querías quitarme el collar.

—¿Exactamente para qué iba a usarlo tú? —increpó el mayor.

—Venderlo en el pueblo vecino y tener una mejor y nueva vida, naturalmente. Ese collar vale su peso en oro —dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

—El collar es de oro —resaltó—. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros.

—La cadena lo es, hablaba de las gemas que tiene. —Sonrío—. Son totalmente genuinas. ¿Por qué crees que me estaban persiguiendo? El lord al que se lo hurté no iba a dejar escapar un collar así.

—De hecho, varias de las gemas no son puras. El collar como un todo podría valer algo pero para un ojo experto realmente no es mucho. —Analizó el dragón recordando las gemas que el collar poseía—. Deberías tener más cuidado cuando hurtas algo, al menos asegurarte de que las gemas realmente valgan lo que esperas.

—Por lo menos me alcanzaría para sobrevivir un tiempo en el pueblo. —Se alzó de hombros—. Mejor ¿para qué lo querías tú? ¿Regalo para alguna novia dragona?

—Es brillante. A los dragones nos gustan las cosas brillantes.

Prit estuvo en silencio observándolo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Solo por eso? ¿Y cómo es que no cargan con cosas brillantes encima? Brazaletes, aretes, esas cosas...

—Se romperían cuando nos transformamos. Además... —Se acercó para decirle un secreto—. Un nido de oro es lo más cómodo del mundo. El metal se calienta sin deformarse y hace una cama confortable y cómoda.

—Eso es lo más raro que he oído hasta ahora —dijo luego de carcajearse—. Prefiero dormir acompañado. Es más agradable y menos extravagante. —Se levantó para ir a revisar sus pantalones. Agradeció que estaban secos, pero el chaleco continuaba húmedo. Se colocó los pantalones, empezaban a molestarle los bichos—. Dime que no tendrás eso aquí, ¿o sí? Una cama de cosas brillantes.

—Tuve que dejar mi tesoro en el nido. —Se veía bastante infeliz por eso—. No puedo calentarme correctamente, por eso estoy usando esto. —Señaló la tela que cubría sus piernas—. Es lo más cálido que tengo y aún sí tengo frío en la noche, tengo que dejar la fogata encendida. Si estuviera en mi nido esto no pasaría.

—Podríamos compartir calor. —Le sonrió con inocencia—. ¿No te gustaría eso? Compartir calor corporal el uno con el otro.

—Nunca he dormido en esta forma...

—Te estás perdiendo de mucho. Podríamos dormir de cucharita, o cara a cara, uno sobre el otro. Uf. —Volvió a sentarse en su puesto de antes—. Hay tantas maneras. ¿Qué dices..., Aydra?

El dragón no tenía idea de a qué se refería Prit pero parecía que el hombre sabía lo que decía y si con eso lograba regular su temperatura durante la noche, entonces no quedaba más que intentarlo.

—Supongo... ¿Quieres más pescado?

—Uh sí. —Prit devoró el resto del pescado, dejando claro la gran hambruna que tenía y por la cual era más delgado que los otros hombres.

Siguió hablando con Aydra un rato más hasta que se consideró hora de dormir. Prit esperó a que el otro se acomodara junto a la lumbre, para después, sin titubear, acostarse junto a él y pegarse a su cuerpo cara a cara.

—Pon tu mano aquí. —Pasó su brazo por su propia cintura en un abrazo. Escondió la cara en el cuello del mayor—. Listo. ¿Cómodo?

—Es... extraño —murmuró indeciso. La verdad, agradecía el calor extra—. En invierno nos amontonamos para dormir pero no se siente como esto.

—¿En serio? Mmh, ya te acostumbrarás un poco. —Cerró los ojos, tomando por un momento consciencia del cuerpo pegado a él—. ¿Lo hacen siendo reptiles?

—Si. Las escamas nos protegen de las quemaduras de lava. —Movía las piernas sin saber cómo ponerlas hasta que una la pasó sobre el muslo de Prit, se sentía más cómodo de esa manera—. Es agradable vivir en un volcán pero en ésta forma una quemadura de esas no es nada agradable.

—¿Perdón? —Prit apartó la cara para poder verle—. ¿Volcán? ¿Cómo que volcán?

—Los dragones somos de sangre fría —explicó—. No producimos calor, por eso los nidos deben ser hechos en lugares muy calientes.

—¿Y vivir en un volcán es la solución? —Y en primera ni sabía que había un volcán cerca—. ¿No temen por la lava?

—No hay mejor fuente de calor que el mismo magma de la tierra. —A esa distancia tan corta, podía volver a oler ese agradable aroma que exuda al humano, el que le atrajo desde un principio y nubló su buen juicio—. Como te dije, nuestras escamas son muy resistentes

—Vaya. —Prit bufó—. Una armadura de esas me vendrían bien contra los guardias —bostezó, arrebujándose contra Aydra.

El dragón abrazó al hombre como si fuera un peluche, su nariz quedando enterrada entre los cabellos cobrizos, disfrutando del agradable olor se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

El dragón despertó al amanecer. Desperezándose,se encontró con el cuerpo del humano enredado con el suyo, las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos alrededor del otro, por alguna razón sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Con cuidado se separó del humano, quitándose la tela que le cubría se la dejó al humano para arroparlo. Estirándose en toda su estatura para desperezarse, comenzó a transformarse, los huesos crujiendo y reacomodándose para volver a su forma draconiana. Salió de la cueva para buscar el desayuno.

Prit despertó media hora después, estirándose luego de haberse enrollado cual gusano bajo la manta. Se frotó los ojos, y miró alrededor sin encontrar al dragón. Se levantó y fue hacia el chorrito de agua para refrescarse un poco el rostro antes de asomarse fuera de la cueva y buscar un lugar donde ir al baño. En donde se había metido el reptil, no lo sabía.

Aydra volvía a la cueva cargando entre sus fauces un venado adulto. Dejó al animal en el suelo y se adentró en la cueva para despertar a Prit pero se encontró con que el humano no estaba dentro. Miró a todos lados, preocupándose al no encontrar al humano. ¿No se daba cuenta de la situación tan precaria en la que estaban? Si otro dragón lo encontraba lo matarían y a él lo exiliarían por traidor.

Prit apareció entre la maleza unos pocos minutos después. Notó al saco de escama en la cueva, alzando la mano en saludo hasta que se acercó.

—Eres más madrugador que yo. ¿Qué te traes? —preguntó al llegar a él.

—No salgas de la cueva tan descuidadamente —regañó el dragón, cerciorándose de que el humano estuviera bien—. Si otro dragón te encuentra, los dos estaremos en problemas

—Oye, tranquilo. —Prit estiró la mano hasta acariciar las escamas de su cabeza—. Estoy bien, tuve cuidado. Además, tenía que ir al baño. No me fui tan lejos. —Entró en la cueva—. Uh. Tu dieta de carne para el desayuno es interesante —comentó mientras comenzaba a preparar el fuego.

—La carne de ciervo es lo mejor para empezar el día. —Aún en su forma draconiana se adentró en la cueva, teniendo que bajar un poco la cabeza para poder entrar. Se tomó la tarea de preparar al ciervo, quitándole la piel y cortando toda una pata trasera para que el humano la preparara como mejor le pareciera. Aydra se recostó en una de las paredes de la cueva y sosteniendo el venado con sus patas delanteras, comenzó a comer la carne cruda.

Prit prefirió no mirar a Aydra comer y se encargó de asar la carne, solo a término medio. Todo eso le era divertido, casi como si estuviera de excursión.

—¿Y qué te pareció la noche? —comentó mientras daba vuelta a la pata del venado—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sorprendentemente —reconoció el dragón, terminando de masticar un pedazo de carne—. No tuve que despertarme a mitad de la noche para avivar el fuego, fue muy cálido.

—Me alegro por eso. Sabes que siempre puedes usarme de fuente de calor mientras esté aquí. —Le echó una mirada coqueta—. No me es ningún problema.

Aydra desvió la mirada, casi parecía avergonzado. Si los dragones pudieran sonrojarse, Aydra tendría la cara roja, seguro que si cambiaba a su forma humana se le notaría; esa hermosa piel morena coloreada de rojo y salpicada por la tinta negra haría un contraste muy interesante.

El dragón se tomó su tiempo comiendo, no dejó nada sin desperdiciar, incluso se comió la mayoría de los órganos. Cuando terminó, sacó los huesos de la cueva, al volver Prit aún estaba comiendo del muslo del venado por lo que Aydra quiso ocuparse con algo. Volvió a su forma humana, la cola, alas y cuernos sorprendentemente se retrajeron bajo la piel al igual que las escamas, para cuando Aydra volvió a su forma bípeda estaba desnudo y la verdad no parecía importarle mucho. Caminó por toda la cueva con el culo al aire recogiendo la piel del venado que había hecho a un lado, se sentó cerca de la fogata para comenzar a tratar la piel para usarla de manta.

—Con razón vivimos en mundos separados. Solo a un dragón se le ocurre caminar desnudó de un lado a otro. —Prit negó y siguió comiendo después de haber seguido con la mirada a Aydra de un lado a otro.

—A los dragones no nos molesta las desnudez puesto que en nuestra forma de dragón tampoco usamos ropa —dijo sin apartar la mirada de su quehacer—. ¿Te molesta?

—En lo absoluto: disfruto la vista gratis. —Por fin acabó con la carne, chupándose los dedos.

Aydra miró al humano con una ceja alzada, no terminando de comprender la intención en el comentario de Prit.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura la época de apareamiento? —preguntó Prit mientras se levantaba.

—Un par de semanas, esta es mi segunda semana en este lado del bosque. —En verdad, la cueva se veía usada pero no se veía como una residencia permanente—. La época de celo empieza una semana antes. En ese tiempo los menores agarran camino en otros lugares y los mayores buscan una pareja potencial, durante la segunda semana empieza el apareamiento. Después de eso debemos esperar hasta que el jefe nos llame para que podamos volver.

—Y dices que la mayoría de edad empieza a los 100 años ¿no?

—No. A los 100 años es como entrar en la adolescencia, pero no es algo estricto. Puedo participar en la época de apareamiento una vez que entre en celo, algunos de mis amigos entraron en celo este año —comentó como un chisme. Ya le faltaba poco para terminar con la piel, podría ponerle en el suelo de la cueva y cuando fuera la hora de dormir se acurrucaría con Prit en la piel.

—Que interesante. —Prit se deshizo de los huesos, y luego fue a lavarse las manos en el chorro de agua—. Me supongo que son como los otros animales. Por ejemplo, en tu caso debes buscar una chica para preservar la especie... ¿O me equivoco?

—Somos una gran familia, tenemos amigos, también nos enamoramos... No somos como los otros animales.

—No, claro que no. Son más maravillosos a pesar de la mala fama que tienen en el mundo humano. —Caminó hasta pasar detrás de él—. Y puede que más sexys que el humano común. —Le pasó un dedo suavemente por el cuello al pasar y seguir hacia la entrada de la cueva.

El pequeño roce en su cuello fue suficiente para hacerle sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Saltó por instinto ante el toque, el cuello tenía una gran cantidad de nervios sensibles y era un lugar muy receloso para que lo estuviera tocando cualquiera pero darse cuenta de que estaba lo suficiente cómodo con el humano para haber bajado la guardia fue un hecho preocupante.

—No hagas eso —reprochó en tono bajo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Prit giró a verlo, pero solo sonrió, visiblemente contento con haber provocado algo en el dragón.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Pero si así lo prefieres, no lo haré.

—¿Nunca te avergüenzas por nada? —La piel estaba lista. Levantándose del suelo, caminó con ella hasta un lado de la cueva en donde habían dormido la noche anterior y ahí dejó la piel para seguidamente acostarse panza arriba, dejando todos sus atributos al descubierto.

—¿Por qué debo avergonzarme de algo cuando no lo haces de tu desnudez? —Caminó de regreso hasta recostarse a su lado, apoyando el codo y la cabeza en la mano. Con la otra libre, tuvo el atrevimiento de rozar con los dedos las marcas que había en el cuerpo de Aydra.

—No tiene sentido que use ropa si de todos modos volveré a ser un dragón pronto. —Cerró los ojos ante el reconfortante gesto del otro.

—Cierto. Cuantas prendas destrozarías...- continuó un recorrido desde el pecho, al hombro derecho e izquierdo, volviendo a bajar por el torso y cerca del estomago; pendiente de su expresión, rozó el sitio al que sus amigos llamaban "caminito feliz" con una traviesa sonrisa—. ¿Qué tan bien besan los dragones?

El estómago del dragón se contrajo cuando sintió los dedos del hombre recorriendo el área de la pelvis, se apoyó en sus codos para ver lo que hacía Prit con sus manos. No tenía idea de por qué lo tocaba de esa manera.

—Besar dices... —Los ojos azules pasaron de las manos a los ojos del humano, la clara duda escrita en toda su cara—. ¿Qué es besar?

Prit se detuvo.

—¿No sabes lo que es? ¿Ustedes no lo hacen?

—Lo dudo... —Esta vez el dragón se sentó en forma de indio mirando directamente al humano—. ¿Cómo es?

Prit también se sentó, arrodillándose, y se acercó más.

—Hay diferentes tipos de besos. En la mano, la frente, la mejilla, la sien, el cuello... —Tocó cada punto suavemente, en el último solo rozó la clavícula—. Al que yo me refiero es más íntimo, aquí. —Colocando una mano en la nuca, acercó el rostro de Aydra hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Cuando el beso terminó, Aydra se pasó la lengua por los labios, inconscientemente saboreando el sencillo toque que el contacto dejó sobre sus labios.

—Ya veo. Un beso... —Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del humano, como decidiendo cómo proceder—. Lo más parecido que nosotros tenemos es esto. —Acercándose a Prit, invadió su espació personal. Todavía arrodillado sobre la piel, abrió las piernas hasta que sus muslo quedaron a cada lado de las piernas del trigueño, pasó su mano por el cuello de Prit y lo acercó hasta que sus torsos estuvieron en contacto. Aydra descansó su cuello en el hombro del otro asegurándose que la piel de sus cuellos estuviera en contacto, fue entonces que un sonido comenzó a salir del dragón, como el ronroneó de un gato, la vibración se extendía por el cuello de Prit dejando una sensación cálida y agradable.

Prit estuvo en silencio, quieto, durante un rato, dejándose llevar por el sonido. Luego, lentamente se separó.

—Increíble... Aunque esperaba que solo se tocasen las narices. —Con su dedo le tocó la punta—. ¿Es su forma de mostrar amor?

—Lo es —aseguró, por alguna razón su mirada era mucho más intensa que hace un momento—. Es una manera de compartir calor, muy íntima entre las parejas. El cuello es el área más caliente de nuestro cuerpo porque es por donde pasa mayor cantidad de sangre. Compartir ese punto de calor con otro dragón es un signo de amor.

—Es una forma mucho más hermosa que la de nosotros los humanos. —Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los azules, detallando las motitas de color más claras, y como parecía envolverlo por completo. A Prit nunca le gustaron los ojos azules por ser signo de la realeza y algo común entre la aristocracia, lugar donde él nunca podría pertenecer, pero se vio descubriendo que, si se trataban de los ojos de Aydra, todo era distinto.

Se vio ansiando otro beso, se vio acercándose nuevamente.

Carraspeó y se apartó.

—¿Crees que podríamos ir al lago?

Aydra frunció los labios en disgusto, al parecer también estaba esperando el contacto. Con un bufido se levantó de la piel, comenzando a caminar a la salida.

—Vamos, tengo que pescar para el almuerzo. —Ya afuera volvió a tomar su forma de dragón.

Prit siguió a Aydra hasta el lago, calmando sus latidos y relajando los pensamientos que invadía su mente.

Llegaron al lago, donde Prit se detuvo para disponerse a sacarse la ropa y así darse un baño. Aún no dejaba de pensar en las sensaciones que le embargaron al estar en la cueva con Aydra, no lo entendía. Suspiró. Caminó hacia un árbol para dejar allí su ropa en cuanto se la quitara...

—¡AH! —Algo le golpeó en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo y un peso se posicionó sobre él. Al abrir los ojos, un dragón turquesa le fulminaba con la mirada, enseñando los dientes, una garra apretaba su pecho mientras la otra estaba alzada sobre su rostro.

Aydra, que se había adelantado al río para comenzar a pescar, se quedó helado con un salmón colgando de su boca cuando escuchó el grito que no podía ser de otro más que de Prit.

Apresurándose al bosque, encontró a Prit a punto de ser destazado por otro dragón. Gruñendo en advertencia, Aydra se lanzó contra el dragón turquesa, lo embistió hasta quitarlo de encima del humano. A punto estuvo de asestarle un zarpazo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó Aydra, apartándose del dragón.

—¡Es un humano! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se movió para rodear a Aydra—. Hay que acabar con él antes de que nos ataque.

Prit se movió para huir de la dragona, porque aquella voz era de chica, y así esconderse.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Vengo en paz, vengo en paz!

—¡Es mi presa! —gritó para hacerse oír entre los gruñidos de la dragona—. No puedes interferir con mi presa, Lore.

—¿Por qué sigue vivo aún? ¡Ya debería estar muerto, Aydra! —Los ojos de la dragona se fijaron en su igual, refulgiendo—. Con ellos no podemos jugar, son traicioneros.

—¿Estás dudando de mi juicio? —frunció el ceño el dragón más grande. A juzgar por el tamaño de ambos dragones, Aydra se veía mucho más grande, seguramente era mayor que Lore.

—¡Sí! —refutó ella, no dejándose intimidar—. Al Gran Gran no le gustará saber que estas permitiendo que un humano este en nuestras tierras. ¿Por qué lo haces? —Luego de darle una mirada a Prit ocultándose tras un árbol, se fijó en Aydra—. ¡Por qué! ¡Apesta, Aydra!

—¡No apesta! —refutó el mayor indignado. Él mismo le había tirado barro para que no oliera tanto a humano, además, después de pasar toda una noche pegado a su cuerpo prácticamente olía a él mismo, lo cual por algún motivo le hacía estremecer de felicidad—. Él está bajo mi protección, no puedes tocarlo sin que yo lo permita.

—¿Está bajo tu...? —Lore se veía asombrada, fija en Aydra. Dio un grito, medio gruñido—. ¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Estás loco? ¡Aydra, no puedes estar hablando en serio! —Avanzó hacia él—. No soy la única que ronda cerca de acá, no podrás proteger a esa cosa humana de los otros —espetó, con una mirada despectiva hacia Prit.

—Sólo necesito una semana. Después de eso se irá —aseguró volviendo a su forma humana, dándole a entender a la dragona que no había ningún peligro.

—Te desconozco. —Lore no apartaba la vista de Aydra—. Casi es como si lo prefirieses ante nosotros. Podría atacarte, Aydra. ¿Qué ves en él?

—Tiene una joya y yo la quiero. No es muy valiosa pero brilla mucho. —Se cruzó de brazos, no iba a ceder—. Hice un trato con Prit. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no? Estás poniendo en juego mi honor a la cuestionar mis acciones. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que me exilien?

—Si con eso logro protegerte, sí.

—No es algo inteligente de su parte.

—¡Tú te callas! —le gruñó Lore a Prit—. Todo esto es tú culpa.

Prit volvió a esconderse tras el árbol.

—Si tocas al humano, lucharé. Es mi decisión. —Se puso en frente de donde se estaba escondiendo Prit, cuadrando los hombros para ocultar al humano de la vista de la dragona.

Lore bufó, lanzándole un gruñido y se marchó, desapareciendo entre la maleza y los árboles.

Prit salió lentamente, temeroso por si la dragona volvía.

—Lamento...meterte en problemas.

—Te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a transformarse, era mucho más cómodo pescar en su forma de dragón—. Cómo castigo te toca cocinar los pescados que atrape.

—No entiendo la razón del castigo si fue a mí a quien atacaron..., pero... —Prit se acercó y acaricio al dragón detrás de las orejas— como desees, cariño —bromeó.

Aydra ronroneó por la caricia, pareció volver a sus casillas cuando la caricia terminó, las escamas se le alborotaron como un escalofrío haciendo que las escamas brillaran con la luz desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

—Te castigo por no estar alerta y ponerme en una situación incómoda.

—Uh, perdona por no tener sentidos subdesarrollados. —Prit se sacó los zapatos y luego el pantalón, la camisa fue de último—. ¿Quién era ella? —Se metió en el lago.

—Mi hermana —respondió el dragón adentrándose al agua. Disimuladamente ojeó el cuerpo del humano, no era tan musculoso como el suyo pero se notaba firme y trabajado, la piel bronceada tenía un efecto hipnótico sobre el dragón. Cuando Prit desapareció dentro del agua el dragón pudo salir de su ensoñación para también entrar al agua y volver a su labor de pesca.

Prit duró dos minutos dentro del agua, saliendo a dos metros a lo lejos. Regresó nadando a la orilla.

—Una chica agradable, eh —bromeó—. Se nota su amor por ti. —Pasando sus manos por su cara, escurrió el agua de allí y de su cabello—. Pero..., no irá con el chisme a tu jefe, ¿o sí?

— _Sfero phe_ no —dijo con la boca llena de un pescado que aún se sacudía entre sus dientes intentando escapar. Con una mordida más profunda terminó por matar al salmón y lo dejó a la orilla del agua para recogerlo luego—. No quisiera verte muerto.

—Sí, yo tampoco quisiera verme muerto. —Prit masculló por lo bajo. Volvió a zambullirse en el agua.

Nadó por un rato más hasta que salió para encargarse de preparar los pescados. Luego se vistió y regresó con Aydra a la cueva para así cocinarlos.

—Sabes..., en dado caso que te exilien, siempre puedes vivir en el mundo humano.

—No. No podría. —Caminó lado a lado con Prit en su forma humana, era mucho más fácil acarrear el pescado usando dos piernas que cuatro patas. Volvía a usar la tela con la que arropó a Prit para vestirse, era verdad que no le interesaba si caminaba desnudo pero si hacía eso fuera de la cueva la corriente de aire le bajaba la temperatura.

—¿Por qué no? Si lo hacen y aún estoy vivo, podría enseñarte cómo vivir allí. Sería divertido.

—¿Vivir entre humanos? Me lincharían. Soy demasiado diferente. Se darían cuenta enseguida de que hay algo raro conmigo. —No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la cueva. Ya dentro, Aydra dejó los pescados en el suelo y fue a acostarse en la piel. En verdad se veía como un hombre exquisitamente exótico, recostado en una cama de piel, con el largo cabello desperdigado y la tela que lo cubría desarreglada dejando ver un poco de sus genitales.

—Podrías ocultarte. —Prit se enfocó en preparar un fuego adecuado para el pescado—. Hay muchos lugares fuera de la Tierra Salvaje donde hacerlo. Lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es de ocultar esas marcas en tu cuerpo. Llamarían mucho la atención.

—No quisiera deshacerme de mis runas, son como parte de mí. —Tocó una de ella que terminaba en su mano derecha.

Prit se mantuvo en silencio un rato, concentrado en la fogata y luego en los peces. Sabía lo que se sentía sentirse fuera de lo que siempre conoció; justo ahora prácticamente había sido exiliado por voluntad propia de su pueblo.

Dejando los peces en paz, se levantó y caminó hacia Aydra, acostándose a su lado. Tomó su mano, acariciando la entre las suyas.

—Es mi culpa que estés en esta situación. En verdad lo lamento.

—No te preocupes. —Con su mano libre acarició el cabello del humano—. Fue mi decisión. Pude haberte quitado el collar y dejado en medio del bosque, en cambio acepté tu trato y te tomé bajo mi protección.

—Espero recibir una respuesta al por qué de eso..., después. —Estirándose, unió sus labios con los de Aydra en un beso; sin embargo no se apartó de inmediato, queriendo más que el simple beso de hacia un par de horas.

El dragón se dejó guiar por el nuevo contacto. Cuando Prit comenzó a acariciar su cabello, fue inevitable que comenzara a ronronear aún dentro del beso. Pasó sus manos por la cintura del humano, pegándolo a su cuerpo, el calor del humano esparciéndose hacia su propio cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien.

—Vamos... —Prit murmuró sobre sus labios—...a avanzar un poco más. —Soltándole la mano, acarició su rostro y volvió a besarle, esta vez incitándole a separar sus labios al tiempo que se movía para estar sobre Aydra, una pierna a cada lado de su cintura.

—¿Qué estás...? —Su pregunta fue ahogada por la lengua de Prit que invadía su boca. Al principio se sintió nervioso y quiso separarse pues no sabía lo que el humano pretendía, pero el trigueño no se apartó y en cambio profundizó el contacto entre sus lenguas. Lentamente Aydra fue cediendo, terminando por participar en el extraño beso.

Prit fue suave y calmado, sus manos acariciando desde el rostro, a los hombros, pecho y cada zona que alcanzaba de Aydra, queriendo transmitirle cariño, seguridad, la gratitud que sentía por él y más desde cómo le defendió hoy.

A besos cortos se detuvo, dejando uno sonoro en la mejilla.

—Otro tipo de beso..., uno real y muy parecido al como ustedes demuestran amor...

—Es... —Estaba sin aliento, como si hubiera escalado una montaña a pesar de que ni siquiera se había movido. Se sentía agitado e inquieto, ansioso—. Woow —dijo a falta de una mejor palabra—. ¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—Un par de veces, sí, pero esta vez supera las demás. —Apartó un mechón de la frente de Aydra—. Nunca había besado a alguien tan sexy.

—¿Crees que soy sexy? —Sonrió el dragón, encantado con el cumplido—. La manera en que los humanos demuestran amor es tan diferente y...se siente muy bien. —Las mejillas de Aydra estaban rojas, contrastando con la tinta negra que maquillaba su rostro—. No he visto a muchos humanos pero puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que no eres nada como las historias que mis amigos cuentan sobre los humanos.

—Es porque no han tenido la dicha de conocerme. —Se inclinó nuevamente para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego bajó por la mandíbula, y de forma lenta, al cuello donde dejó un delicado beso sobre la piel—. Tú eres afortunado. —Sonriendo, se alejó para ponerse en pie.

—Soberbia humana, típico. —Rodó los ojos divertido—. Se te está quemando el pescado —anunció cuando sintió el ligero olor de las piel del pescado un poco quemada.

—¡Demonios! —Prit se apresuró a la fogata—. Tú me distraes, Dragón. Es culpa tuya.

Aydra se largó a reír divertido. Cuando el pescado estuvo listo, comieron hasta saciarse, el salmón era lo suficiente grande para llenarlos en ese momento a ambos. Cuando terminaron, Aydra arrastró hasta la piel a Prit y ahí recostados él fue el que inició el contacto; muchos besos y algunas caricias, era evidente que Aydra no sabía que más hacer aparte de besar a Prit pero eso no fue un problema porque se la pasaban muy bien con hablar poco, y el dragón no parecía que fuera a aburrirse de los besos pronto.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó bastante rato cuando Aydra tuvo hambre de nuevo y dijo que iría a ver si conseguía un venado, le gustaba la carne roja del venado tan suave y sabrosa. Le advirtió a Prit que no saliera de la cueva mientras se transformaba en un enorme dragón de escamas azul índigo.

Prit se recostó en la piel, observando el techo de la cueva mientras esperaba a Aydra. Uno de sus dedos recorrió sus propios labios, rememorando los besos dados con el dragón cuando una presencia le hizo desviar la mirada.

—Ay, cielos. —Prit retrocedió al ver la figura de Lore en la entrada de la cueva.

—No volveré a advertírtelo..., humano... —despreció—. Aléjate de nuestras tierras. Aléjate de mi hermano.

—Em..., creí que Aydra te lo había dejado claro antes.

—Está mal de la cabeza por culpa tuya. —Avanzó dentro, amenazante. Prit no tenía como huir de allí—. Lárgate.

—Pues..., me encantaría hacerlo salvo dos problemitas... Obstruyes la entrada...y tu hermano me agrada.

—Esos problemas tienen solución. —Ella se hizo a un lado—. Olvídate de mi hermano.

Prit avanzó pegado a la pared, Lore se veía a punto de lanzársele al cuello. Tragando en seco, Prit salió de la cueva y desapareció entre la maleza.

Aydra volvió entrada la tarde a la cueva, cargaba entre sus dientes un ciervo adulto y un cervatillo en una de sus patas, sería un buen aperitivo para la noche.

—Prit —llamó feliz, dejado las presas en la entrada de la cueva, sonreía mostrando los filosos dientes. Su entusiasmo decayó cuando no escuchó una contestación inmediata—. ¿Prit? —gruñó amenazador cuando al adentrarse en la cueva se encontró con Lore recostada en la piel que compartió con el humano la noche anterior.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Una desagradable corazonada le erizó las escamas—. ¿Dónde está Prit?

—Ya no está, hermanito. —Ella se levantó y dio un par de saltos emocionados hacia él—. Me deshice de él, ahora ya no estarás bajo su mala influencia y estarás seguro. ¡Y qué bueno que trajiste comida, tengo hambre! —Se dirigió al cervatillo para comérselo.

Aydra rugió furioso, posicionándose sobre los ciervos para que Lore no tomara ninguno, los músculos del dragón estaban tensos y mostraba los dientes como si Lore fuera una enemiga en vez de ser su hermana.

—¿Cómo te atreves? NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO. —Caminó con paso amenazante hacia la dragona, obligándola a retroceder y salir de la cueva—. Te advertí que lo dejaras en paz.

—Y yo te advertí que si no lo hacía yo, lo harían los demás y todo sería peor para ti. —Tenía la cola entre las piernas, pero no se dejaba amedrentar del todo—. ¿Qué no ves que intento protegerte? ¿Es que acaso quieres que te exilien? ¡Somos tu familia, Aydra, no puedes anteponerlo a nosotros!

—¡No, no quiero que me exilien maldita sea! —Aydra jamás maldecía, de entre todos los dragones siempre trataba de ser amable y correcto, siempre fue diferente en eso—. Como familia deberías tener un mínimo de respeto por mis decisiones y en cambio me has desautorizado por completo siendo yo el mayor —continuó gritando y avanzando, sus garras clavándose en la piedra dejando visibles surcos—. ¡No puedes venir y hacer lo que te dé la gana con mi humano!

—Ya lo hice, él no está y tú estarás a salvo y con nosotros. —Siguió Lore, reacia a sentirse culpable—. Dentro de poco te darás cuenta que hice lo mejor para ti, y volverás a ser el mismo de siempre —declaró, aún retrocediendo.

Irguiéndose en toda su estatura, prácticamente se situó encima de Lore, sus patas acorralándola contra un árbol.

—No quiero volver a verte —le espetó en un gruñido bajo que sólo ellos dos pudieron escuchar. Resoplándole en el rostro, se alejó de ella dándole la espalda—. Sacia tu hambre hasta que tu corazón esté feliz, si cuando regrese todavía estás aquí no dudaré en atacarte. —Sin una última mirada, Aydra extendió sus alas, comenzando un vuelo ligero hasta sobre pasar las copas de los árboles. Buscaría a Prit desde el cielo.

Prit no se había ido relativamente lejos. A solo 20 metros se había subido a un árbol de mangos. Oh, cuanta dulzura pudo encontrar al tomar uno maduro de una rama y comenzar a comerlo. Con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada, tenía una linda vista del bosque al tiempo que comía los mangos.

Tampoco es que pensara irse. Esperaría a que Lore se marchase o, que mal, Aydra la sacase. Le daba lástima la niña, porque no tenía voz adulta como Aydra, sin embargo se Prit se alegraba de no haber tenido hermanos.

—Mmh. Que pesadilla —suspiró, dando otro mordisco a la fruta.

Para infarto del humano, un fuerte aleteo comenzó a escucharse, otro dragón sin duda. Desde donde estaba podía distinguir unas escamas negras. El reptil aleteó un rato en el mismo punto hasta que los ojos amarillos dieron directamente con Prit, sin que el humano tuviera tiempo de siquiera bajarse de la rama el dragón descendió en picada en su dirección.

Ni gritar pudo cuando la bestia llegó hasta el árbol, anclándose a la corteza con garras que destrozaron parte del árbol, ahora a esa distancia tan ridículamente corta pudo comprobar que eran escamas azules, azul índigo para ser precisos en vez de negras.

—¡Aydra! —Prit sintió que su corazón volvía a latir—. Estúpido reptil, ¡me espantaste! Uf. —El dulce del mango se le había vuelto ácido en el estomago—. Casi orino mis pantalones por tu culpa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar así?

—Tú fuiste quien me asustó a mí. —Dejó su cabeza caer hasta que unió su frente con la del humano—. Pensé que tardaría horas en encontrarte o tendría que luchar con otro dragón para evitar tu muerte y aquí estás... Feliz de la vida comiendo mangos.

—Oh, vamos. —Con la mano que no usaba para sujetar un mango, acaricio al dragón tras las orejas; había notado que era un punto sensible—. No me iba a ir tan lejos. Además, ¡están sabrosos! Y muy dulces. Hay que darle unos a tu querida hermanita para que deje la amargura.

El dragón apartó la cabeza de la caricia, puso una mueca compungida ante la mención de Lore.

—No hablemos de ella.

—En algún momento lo retomaremos, no debes tenerle rencor. Yo también lo haría si estuviera en su lugar —suspiró—. Pero por ahora, me ayudarás a bajar unos mangos. —Señaló unos a unas ramas más altas. —Como aquellos de allá. Y de allá. Tengo que aprovecharte en modo aéreo.

Con una de sus patas tomó el brazo de Prit obligándolo a montar su lomo, todo su cuerpo descansando entre las alas del reptil. Cuando sintió que el humano estaba bien aferrado a su cuello, Aydra escaló hasta donde el trigueño señaló los mangos. Prit cogió tantos mangos como pudo y Aydra comenzó a aletear para tener las patas libres y coger otros tantos, cuando ya no pudieron agarrar más Aydra planeó hasta el suelo.

—¿Suficientes mangos para ti? —dijo a modo de burla.

—Suficientes como para hartarme durante días —dijo contento.

Anduvieron hasta llegar a la cueva, ambos ciervos que cazó Aydra manteniéndose allí todavía y sin ningún rastro de Lore salvo su olor evaporándose. Prit entró dentro de la cueva y colocó los mangos cerca de su chaleco.

—Hoy habrá festín de carne, mangos y...mangos. —Prit asintió.

Mirando a los alrededores, Aydra se aseguró de que no hubiera otro dragón en la zona, y confirmando que sólo estaban ellos dos Aydra se permitió relajarse lo suficiente para entrar a la cueva. Le dejó el cervatillo a Prit para que comiera, la carne era súper tierna y muy sabrosa, en cambio el dragón se recostó a un lado del fuego y como la vez anterior, le quitó al animal su piel dejándola a un lado, con sus patas delanteras aferró al animal y lo comenzó a comer.

Prit se hizo con una roca filosa que le permitió cortar el animal y cocinarlo mejor. Por el resto del día no tocó el tema de Lore; más tarde compartió sus mangos con Aydra, y a la hora de la noche, se durmieron entre besos y caricias.

.

.

.

Los siguientes tres días no volvieron a toparse con Lore, o algún otro dragón. Las rutinas de ambos se mantuvieron igual: de ir al lago a nadar y pescar, o en una tarde caminar por los alrededores de la cueva donde encontraron un árbol de moras. Aunque Prit las conocía, nunca había comido moras. Eran algo exclusivo de los lores, pueblerinos como él no podían pagar una fruta tan exquisita.

Prit no intentó nada nuevo con Aydra, pero estaba empezando a extrañar un contacto más profundo. Para él, pasar cinco días sin acción era toda una proeza.

Una noche, estaba recostado junto a Aydra, con las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo las marcas de su cuerpo distraídamente.

—¿Cómo se aparean ustedes? ¿Se mantienen en su forma de dragón o se hacen humanos?

Aydra tenía los ojos cerrados y después de una buena comida estaba más que dispuesto de hacer su siesta de la tarde incluso las suaves caricias de Prit lo orillaban a eso.

—Como dragones. Nuestra forma humana es muy inconveniente para poner huevos.

Las caricias se detuvieron, y luego las mejillas de Aydra se vieron apachurradas cuando Prit las tomó entre sus manos.

—¡Ow, debiste haber sido una ternura de bebé! Me imagino un mini-dragón saliéndose de la cáscara, que tierno —terminó con un sonoro beso, y luego una carcajada.

El dragón se contagió de la risa del otro, era tan inverosímil escuchar a un humano decir eso de un bebé dragón cuando por regla general tendían a tener una reacción totalmente opuesta.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa besando la punta de su nariz.

—Ya hablando en serio... —reanudó las caricias, rozando la piel del pecho y el bajo vientre—. ¿no han intentado nada en su forma humana...? Aunque sea por curiosidad.

Aydra le miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Sólo las parejas se aparean —le dijo lentamente como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Mmh. —Besó su hombro, sin dejar de mover la mano, sus labios deslizándose a su cuello con calma—. ¿Y...no se te ha ocurrido...curiosear el cuerpo humano? —Llegó a su cuello, zona que su lengua lamió hasta hincar suavemente los dientes. Su mano ya rozaba la mata de vello de su ingle, sin querer alcanzar directamente el lugar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, desatando una reacción en cadena que nunca antes había sentido dentro de sí.

—¿Por...Por qué debería? —dijo con la boca seca, su cuerpo mostró los primeros signos de excitación.

—Te sorprenderá descubrir... —Subió el rostro hasta tener cerca el lóbulo de la oreja de Aydra, susurrando; para entonces ya su mano estaba rodeando el falo del mismo— las increíbles sensaciones que puedes sentir.

Completamente sonrojado, con los ojos vidriosos y la piel afiebrada, Aydra sentía su temperatura subir y sobrepasar los límites de lo normal. Un patético jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos de Prit se cerraron en torno a su pene.

Al mirar esa zona se encontró con que su pene estaba tomando una forma diferente, se estaba poniendo duro y se sentía caliente, mucho más caliente.

—¿Por qué...se ve así? Eso no... Mmh. E-eso...no había pasado antes...

—Oh, cariño... Tu cuerpo lo disfruta. —Prit se fue deslizando hacia abajo, dejando pequeños besos en todo el torso; en cuanto tuvo la erección de Aydra frente a sí—. Ya verás como haré que veas las estrellas aquí dentro.- y con toda la calma del mundo, se lo fue metiendo en la boca.

Aydra se quedó sin respiración, no había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido en toda su vida. Se sentía bien, más que bien, era caliente y exquisito y ¡oh, dios! Apenas podía respirar correctamente, mucho menos pronunciar dos palabras correctamente, lo que daba como resultado un vago intento de hablar interrumpido constantemente por jadeos y gemidos.

Prit abrió los ojos, su boca llena por el pene del mayor, la punta rozando su garganta hasta causarle una ligera arcada antes de sacarla y tomarla en su mano. Bajó para darle la misma atención a los testículos, primero uno, luego otro, viéndose recompensado sonriente con los sonidos de Aydra. Ah, que hermosa sinfonía.

—Mírame, Aydra. Quiero que mires acá —murmuró con voz ronca—. Mira cómo te llevo al cielo —le pidió, volviendo a meter el duro pene de Aydra en su boca.

Liberando una mano, Prit la llevó a sus pantalones para sacar su miembro y así masturbarse.

—Acaso..., ah..., acaso ¿Intentas aparearte conmigo? —Logró preguntar, reuniendo todo su auto control, sus uñas se clavaban en la piel en la que estaban recostados, por suerte su uñas no eran tan filosas como sus garras de dragón o hubiera atravesado la piel—. Ambos somos machos. Yo... Oh, dios, haz eso de nuevo... Prit, yo no puedo darte crías.

Pero Prit no le prestó atención, demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, tan solo metiéndose hasta la garganta la erección de Aydra, raspando con sus dientes suavemente la delicada piel, queriendo llevarlo al límite, a ambos.

Simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, era demasiado para él, demasiadas sensaciones nuevas y adictivas que entender en su primera vez.

—¡Ahh! —Aydra se corrió dentro de la boca de Prit con un sonoro gemido mientras aferraba el cabello del humano, su espalda arqueándose dolorosamente por la culminación de la epítome de su placer sexual.

Prit se tragó hasta la última gota, y un par de manoseos más le permitió venirse también, manchando la piel en el proceso. Optó por dejarse sobre Aydra, la cabeza en su pecho, respirando hondo.

—Ah..., sí que...necesitaba esto...

Aydra se quedó mirando el techo de la cueva con expresión ida, restos del orgasmo aún recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y su latir fuera irregular.

Prit levantó la cabeza ante el silencio de Aydra.

—Hey... ¿Estás bien? —Se deslizó hasta poder alcanzar el cuello del mayor y dejarle un beso.

—Nos apareamos... —dijo con la voz ahogada, parecía que el pobre estaba en shock, su concepto de que el apareamiento era sólo para tener crías y que debía ser hecho con la pareja elegida durante el tiempo de celo fue completamente roto por el reciente acto.

Prit se rió.

—Dudo que eso sea aparearse como tal. Y en cualquier caso, tienes forma humana. Si supieras las cantidades de veces que se hace esto en el mundo humano. —Prit se dejó caer a un lado—. Contrario a los animales, los humanos tenemos sexo cada cuánto tenemos la necesidad. Con quien sea.

—Eso... No está bien. Se supone que el aparearse debe hacerse con el tesoro, no con cualquiera. Es un ritual muy importante —discutió el dragón un poco ofendido porque los humanos se tomaran el apareamiento tan frívolamente.

—La mayoría de las mujeres respetan eso. —Prit parecía pensativo—. Y algunos hombres, pero el resto lo hacen con quienes se les cruce por el frente y esté dispuesto. Anteponen el placer al deber o la tradición, es lo normal. —Le dio un codazo—. Pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Solo fue una mamada, no hicimos nada "oficial". —Sonrió como si algo le divirtiera—. Ahora que el ritual tenga que ver con tu primer orgasmo ya es otra cosa. Lo siento si es así.

Por la forma en que sonaban las palabras de Prit, podría jurar que él era parte de esos hombre que se apareaban con "quienes se les cruce por el frente". Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. Ahora que la excitación había pasado y podía pensar claramente, podía sentir una amarga sensación en su pecho.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Prit?

—¿Qué hay de mi? —Prit se arregló los pantalones, colocándose de lado para poder mirar a Aydra—. Me gustan las personas atractivas.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre eres? —Respiró hondo para ser un poco más específico y no enfadarse, justo ahora le irritaba la actitud del humano cuando estaba intentando tener una conversación seria—. Un humano que se aparea con cualquiera o que respeta la tradición.

—Santo cielo, ninguno de los dos. En primera, si me acostase con cualquiera, quién sabe qué clase de enfermedad podría contraer. Uno no sabe el tipo de cosas que hace dicha persona. —Hizo una mueca—. Y hasta ahora no me he topado con nadie con quien mantener la tradición de "único e irreemplazable".

Quizás exageraba por nada. Bufando, se levantó de la piel, se sentía mareado, apenas dio un par de pasos cuando cayó al suelo. Tenía la cara muy roja y respiraba irregularmente, se sentía bastante débil.

—Prit...

—Wuo. —Prit se levantó de inmediato, acercándose a Aydra—. ¿Estás bien? —Cuando le tocó, le sintió caliente—. Wuojojo, ven acá, reptil. —Le hizo volver a recostarse. De inmediato se sintió mal por lo ocurrido hace un momento, quizás forzó a Aydra y esta era la consecuencia. Lo que menos deseaba era que se enfermara.

El dragón se hizo un ovillo en la piel de ciervo, sentía sus ojos hinchados y apenas podía abrirlos, la más ligera corriente de aire le hacía estremecer debido a la fiebre.

—Tengo frío —murmuró—. Tan sólo necesito un poco de descanso, no tienes que preocuparte...

Aunque Aydra le dijo eso para no preocuparlo su estado empeoró en las horas siguientes, la fiebre continuaba y a causa de eso no dejaba de temblar por lo que el humano lo cubrió con la segunda piel que el dragón preparó horas antes.

Prit hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para mantener en calor a Aydra y hacer que sudara la fiebre. Durante la noche se despertó varias veces para revisarlo y reavivar el fuego. Por muchas veces que le dijera Aydra, Prit se preocupaba y asustaba al doble. Era muy difícil para él no entrar en pánico y ponerse histérico. Si Aydra moría por su culpa, él iba a ser hombre muerto también, especialmente de Lore. Rayos, incluso ahora la presencia de la amargada le vendría de perlas.

Y fue como si el cielo le concediera un milagro. La mañana del siguiente día salió al lago para pescar algo. Se topó con la escamosa figura turquesa de Lore haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Bendito sea el cielo, estás aquí!

Lore alzó la cabeza del agua, un pescado moviéndose entre sus fauces, y le gruñó al reconocerlo. Estaba a punto de meterse rápidamente en el bosque si Prit no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino.

—¡No, no, no, no! Espera. Necesito tu ayuda. —Recibió otro gruñido, y nuevamente tuvo que interponerse en el camino de Lore cuando intentó esquivarlo—. Se trata de Aydra.

Lore escupió el pescado en el suelo y le puso la pata encima.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

—¡Así no puedo explicártelo! Es difícil, tienes que venir conmigo a la cueva. ¡Ya! —Prit se encaminó a pasos rápidos hacia allí.

Lore dudó, y se movió. Había dado dos pasos cuando se acordó del pez, se devolvió, lo tomó de nuevo y siguió a Prit.

Al llegar a la cueva, dejó al pez y, por primera vez, Prit pudo ver su forma humana: como sospechaba, era una chiquilla, quizás de 13, con el mismo color de piel y cabello que Aydra, aunque sus ojos eran mucho más claros, y las mismas marcas.

—Hermano... —Lore se agachó al lado de Aydra, tocando su frente.

—Ha estado ardiendo desde ayer... Y...¿puedes ponerte algo? Ahí está mi chaqueta, es un poco incomodo ver a una niña desnuda.

—No pienso ponerme nada que apeste a ti —le espetó. Se volvió a Aydra de nuevo—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

—¡Yo nada! Solo..., vamos, tuvimos un...un... —Demonios, ¿cómo decirle algo así a una niña pequeña? Esto no estaba resultando como él pensó.

—¿Un qué? Habla ya. Mi hermano huele raro, y no eres tú.

—Em, pues, es, em... Él usó la palabra aparear pero no es–

—¡¿Se aparearon?! ¿Estás loco?

—¡No fue eso exactamente! ¡Sí nos venimos pero no hubo toque de culo!

Lore se levantó.

—Sea eso o no, has hecho que entre en celo antes de lo que debería. —Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y le miraba enojada—. Eso explica su olor y la fiebre, tiene las hormonas alborotadas por tu estupidez. —Miró a Aydra—. Va a tardar un tiempo en volver a la normalidad, en cuanto se regule. —Ahora a Prit—. Eres un idiota.

Aydra abrió los ojos, podía perfectamente oir al par discutir, sobre todo una vocecita que decía idiota muchas veces. No necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos para saber que se trataba de Lore.

—No lo ataques. —Logró hacerse oír con los ojos medio abiertos, lentamente se giró sobre las pieles quedando de lado, parecía una muñeca de trapo, una muy deseable muñeca de trapo.

—¡No lo defiendas! —Se giró Lore—. Y no te muevas. Ya ha causado muchos problemas, Aydra. —Le arropó para que se mantuviera en calor—. Lárgate de aquí. Yo sola puedo cuidar de mi hermano.

—¡No! Él se quedará a mi lado. —Sacó la mano indicando a Prit que fuera a su lado. El trigueño se sentó muy cerca de él y Aydra pudo tomarle de la mano—. Tú no podrás cuidarme adecuadamente.

Mientras que Lore siguió discutiendo, Prit tardó un minuto en comprender a Aydra. Había adelantado su fase de celo; eso le hacía sentir como un viejo pervertido que robó la inocencia de un niño.

"Esto es malo para mi autoestima", pensó. Dio una palmada.

—Tu hermano tiene razón. —Prit interrumpió a Lore—. Ya que he hecho que entre en celo, voy a hacerme responsable de sanarlo y creo que no es adecuado que ojos infantiles estén viendo.

—¡No voy a permitir que mi hermano se aparee con una escoria humana!

Definitivamente Prit prefería la versión dragona de Lore. Tener esta furibunda versión de Eva en miniatura no era agradable.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. En mi tierra, no hay cura mejor que un par de sesiones de sexo.

—Bestias.

—Lore. No quiero que nos veas aparearnos —pidió como hermano mayor, en un tono suave—. Estaré bien. Sólo serán un par de días.

—Hermano... —Ella le miró, la testarudez teñida de tristeza. A regañadientes aceptó, inclinándose para dejar un beso en su mejilla y se alejó. Prit suspiró de alivio cuando la vio tomar forma dragonezca otra vez.

—Te lo advierto, si le haces daño a mi hermano, te haré la piel jirones —le gruñó a Prit antes de salir de la cueva, aunque luego regresó y le dejó el pescado. La mirada que le dio dejaba claro que no era para Prit sino para Aydra.

En cuanto se vieron solos, Prit se giró al mayor.

—Es mejor que comamos antes de hacer nada. No es bueno estar con el estomago vacío.

Definitivamente, Aydra estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso, no había comido nada desde ayer cuando intimó con Prit, su estómago se contraía y hacía ruidos raros pero además de eso había algo más, algo insistente que se arremolinaba en su bajo vientre. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, retuvo a Prit para que no se moviera de su lado y en cambio el dragón se desplazó lentamente hasta tener la parte superior de su cuerpo recostada en el regazo del humano, relamiéndose los labios resecos el dragón tiró del pantalón de Prit sin importarle que pudiera rasgar la tela, comenzó a lamer toda el área genital tal y como lo hizo Prit la tarde anterior.

—¡Wuo, wuo! —Prit se apoyó en un brazo para poder alcanzar la cabellera de Aydra—. Aydra, ¿qué estás…? Uh, cielos… —Era difícil concentrarse en una cosa y no en otra— ¿no quieres esperar a com…a comer? —Una parte de su mente quería que dijera no. Hacía mucho desde la última vez que le hicieron una mamada, y la imagen de Aydra en esa labor era sublime.

—Ésta es mi comida. —A pesar de su estado debilitado, el dragón se estaba esforzando en lo que hacía, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo, quería ver explotar a Prit y reducirlo al mismo estado tembloroso en que lo dejó ayer. ¿Era eso lujuria? Los dragones no se dejaban llevar por ese sentimiento, era muy poco común pero aquí y ahora escuchando los gemidos, con el sabor de Prit en su lengua y el sonido de sus gemidos en sus oídos... Era incapaz de negarse a esa droga tan adictiva.

Prit quería sentirse mal por lo que estaba causando, pero… al infierno se iría, no iba a echarse para atrás y menos en ese momento tan placentero. Aun con el agarre en el cabello de Aydra, Prit usó la otra mano para acariciarse a sí mismo, metiéndola bajo su camisa y pellizcarse los pezones, arqueándose contra Aydra pidiendo más. Oh, sí, que le guarden un puesto en el infierno.

Inconscientemente Aydra movía la cadera, rozando su miembro erecto contra la suave piel de ciervo. Después de unas cuantas lamidas y dejar marcas de mordidas en la delicada piel, el dragnó se decidió por meterse a la boca todo el miembro de Prit, aún sin ningún tipo de experiencia Aydra se esmeró en que todo el pene cupiera en su boca, tosió audiblemente cuando la punta tocó su garganta pero ni eso hizo que quisiera alejarse de esa ardiente carne. Prit sabía que estaba por culminar, todo aquello era demasiado; la vista, las sensaciones, el esmero de Aydra. Con un entrecortado aviso, se corrió en la boca del dragón, viendo puntos blancos mientras se arqueaba y dejaba caer la cabeza, un grito de placer resonando en la cueva.

Aydra se tragó todo, algunas gotas escurrieron de su boca al no poder tragarlo todo. Se encargó de lamer todo lo que quedó embarrado en el pene y los muslos de Prit dándole un inusual banquete, por alguna razón el semen del humano le sabía a gloria, lo más probable en que sus sentidos estuvieran embotados. No se dio cuenta en que momento se corrió pero cuando se movió un poco pudo sentir la desagradable pegajosidad del semen esparcida por toda la piel y su estómago.

Así como repentinamente le dio un golpe de adrenalina que le dio la fuerza suficiente para darle una felación a Prit también le dio un bajón que lo dejó más cansado que antes.

El pecho de Prit subía y bajaba, las manos cayendo laxas a sus lados. Con toda la energía que pudo, se trajo a Aydra a su lado, suspirando cuando su pene rozó el del otro.

—Ven, vamos a descansar.

El dragón se quedó profundamente dormido, abrazando el cuerpo de su humano... Su humano, se sentía tan bien decir eso, ese sentimiento de posesividad que sentían todos los dragones siempre era relacionado con el tesoro que resguardaban, no era exactamente cierto pues el tesoro de un dragón podía ser la joya más hermosa de todas pero también podía ser la pareja que escogiera, al menos eso le había dicho el hijo del jefe...

Ah, eso era. Prit es su tesoro, por eso se sentía tan feliz a su lado.

.

.

.

La semana llegó a su fin, en ese tiempo humano y dragón no salieron de la cueva. Cada vez que Aydra despertaba es como si una nueva oleada de excitación le embargara y no había nada más en su mente que tocar a Prit, besarlo, lamerlo, queriendo todo del humano, comían un poco y volvían a dormir, se sentía como una luna de miel.

Una tarde mientras se encargaba de preparar un salmón con un par de especias naturales que encontró –no eran las que él usualmente usaba en su pueblo pero añadían un sazón distinto al que comenzaba a cansarse–, Prit se volvió al dragón.

Durante aquel tiempo, cuando se acurrucaba contra Aydra en el sopor luego del 'apareamiento' como éste le decía, o en los momentos que estaba solo mientras Aydra salía a cazar algún animal, se mantenía en un silencio pensativo. Contaba cerca de..., no, casi más de una semana. No iba a negar que aún con la presencia de Aydra temía que apareciera otro dragón que no fuera Lore y causara problemas de los que Aydra no podría solucionar. Además, de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando el collar que le llevó a estar en esa situación desde el principio.

Había ligado mucho, sabía notar expresiones en los demás que le decían cosas; podía leer las emociones de los demás –al menos de la mayoría.

—Aydra... —Dejó al pescado asarse cuando terminó, acercándose al dragón— yo te importo, ¿cierto? Más allá del acuerdo entre los dos en qué quedamos por el collar.

Aydra se dio la vuelta para mirar a Prit, su cuerpo comenzaba a estabilizarse y ya no se sentía débil o calenturiento todo el tiempo. A veces le daba un poco de sueño pero en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a su forma de dragón.

—Ya no me importa el collar. Tú eres mucho más valioso para mí que esa prenda.

Prit sonrió, aunque más parecía una de disculpa.

—Eso me hace ganar el acuerdo y quedarme con el collar...pero también te hace a ti tener que llevarme a los límites del bosque... —Bajó la mirada, respiró hondo y volvió a mirarlo— porque..., Aydra, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme aquí por siempre.

El dragón se tensó por las palabras del humano.

—Entonces yo iré contigo —dijo en un momento desesperado porque el menor no se fuera y lo dejara.

—No quiero separarte de tu gente. Aunque confíe en tu hermana de que no salga con el chivatazo, y soy honesto, temo que algún otro aparezca o que toda esta temporada termine... —Hizo un gesto moviendo las manos, refiriendo a la época de celo— y se enteren de todo... En verdad hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y ser devorado por una manada de dragones no es una de ellas.- negó.- No puedo quedarme aquí, no pertenezco aquí. Estoy acostumbrado al pueblo, los borrachos, nuestras bromas, nuestra comida, nuestras fiestas, la aristocracia con sus extravagantes vestidos y su altanería... —No pudo contener una sonrisa divertida al recordar esos momentos—. Pero tú no..., y tú lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Que no podrías vivir con los humanos...

—¡Me esforzaré, aprenderé sus costumbres, viviré dentro de 4 paredes, vestiré pantalones! Pero, por favor, no me dejes. —Se acercó lo suficiente a Prit para tomar sus manos, acariciando el dorso con sus pulgares—. Eres mi humano, mi tesoro...

Prit entendía el fuerte significado de eso último, y hasta entonces, luego de aprender mucho sobre los dragones, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos y lo que su acuerdo había provocado.

Y le dolía. Mucho. No sentía un dolor así desde que su madre les abandonó a su padre y a él cuando era pequeño.

Él no pretendía que su acuerdo llegara a ese punto, aunque claro, no tenía idea de la profundidad con la que se imprimaban los dragones. Lo peor: él mismo se sentía afectado. Eso solo significaba una cosa que tampoco deseaba causar: quería, amaba, a Aydra.

—No digas eso... —murmuró, esforzándose porque su voz no se rompiera—. No hacía mi. Tú...tú tienes que buscar una linda novia..., con lindas escamas como tú y que a Lore y los demás le agraden. Que tengan huevos donde salgan pequeños dragoncitos y formen una linda familia de escamosos... —Era muy difícil decir eso y no quebrarse al instante. Tragó grueso—. Porque..., Aydra..., soy humano. Mi tiempo de vida junto a la tuya es un soplo... —Intentó sonreír—. Lo que menos quiero es que tengas a un viejo enclenque cagándose encima y sin dientes mientras tú sigas siendo caliente y joven.

—Cuidaré de ti —prometió con una triste sonrisa—. Te llevaré en mi espalda y veremos el mundo, me enseñarás a cocinar para que cuando envejezcas pueda darte de comer, sólo tu podrás tocarme. —Se inclinó dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Prit—. Prefiero tenerte tan sólo 70 años a mi lado que verte partir lejos de mi.

Prit no lo mostraba mucho, pero era muy sentimental. Sus ojos acuosos en aquel momento eran prueba de eso.

—Aydra... —No continuó, en cambio le abrazó, sintiendo la primera lágrima en años desde la última vez. Sus brazos le rodearon con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse en uno con el dragón, llevando una mano a sus ojos para frotárselos de las gotas que difuminaban su vista. No fue sino un par de minutos después que volvió a hablar— te detesto... —Alejándose, le miró— pero cuánto te amo es más superior en cantidad a eso...

Sonriendo, el mayor besó a Prit, sin darse cuenta el dragón ronroneaba dentro del beso, era una promesa entre ambos, pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos y eso era lo que importaba. El beso terminó cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba un cuerno, el sonido recorriendo todo el territorio de los dragones. Aydra desde su posición podía ver un poco del cielo a través de la entrada de la cueva, sus sentidos alertas por si otro dragón aparecía en el cielo.

—La temporada de celo terminó.

Prit abrazó nuevamente a Aydra.

—Bien... Pase lo que pase, daremos batalla. Mi padre decía que aprovechara las oportunidades, y lo haré. Así que ya pensaré en algo que nos permita estar con nuestra gente... —Le miró— sin morir en el intento. —Un ligero olor le distrajo. Al voltearse, notó que el pescado estaba quemándose—. ¡Mierda, mierda! —Rápidamente se separó para sacarlo del fuego—. ¡Sí, lo salvé!

Aydra le celebró el salvar al pescado, aunque pronto se quedó bastante callado, comieron en silencio. El dragón observaba constantemente la entrada de la cueva, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el cielo se llenara de dragones que volaban de regreso al nido, la mayoría de ellos eran menores pero había uno que otro amigo de Aydra que podría presentar un problema, un serio problema.

—Debemos hablar con el líder.

Prit se ahogó. No esperaba aquello tan pronto. Tosió un par de veces, hablando con la voz un poco ronca.

—¿El...el mandamás? —¿Tan pronto quiere quedarse viudo? Vaya, cuánto amor—. ¿Puede ser...? —Días no podía tomar, era cuestión de tiempo a que apareciera un dragón por ahí—. Dame un día para prepararme... ¿Sí?

—Al atardecer los otros dragones ya estarán buscando un lugar para refugiarse del frío de la noche. No tenemos un día. —Se levantó del suelo dejando el pescado que estaba comiendo—. Si salimos antes hay mayor probabilidad de que no nos topemos con los otros. —Miró a Prit con una mirada decidida—. Hablar con Vladimir es nuestra mejor opción, él comprenderá.

Prit estuvo en silencio un minuto, una cuarta parte pensando que no había podido escoger la madera que quería para su ataúd. Dejando el pescado también, se levantó.

—Está bien. —Cogió todo el aire que pudo, lo retuvo y lo soltó lentamente—. Mejor partir entonces, ¿no?

Aydra asintió.

Saliendo de la cueva volvió a tomar su forma de dragón, se quedó un momento quieto esperando a que el cambio fuera total, estiró las largas alas luego se sentó en el suelo mirando a Prit.

—Sube.

—¿Qué sucederá si...? —Prit subió, luego de echar una mirada alrededor, cuidando de no estorbar a las alas— ¿nos topamos con alguien por el camino?

—No te preocupes por eso. —Fue lo que dijo Aydra mientras se ponía de pie. El dragón comenzó a aletear, elevándose, dejaron atrás la cueva que sirvió como refugio para el reptil de escamas índigo. Aydra subió y subió en el cielo hasta sobrepasar las nubes, tan alto que tan sólo se tenía que dejar llevar por el fuerte viento, estando a esa altura era poco probable que se encontraran a otros dragones pues sólo los dragones más grandes o experimentados podían planear sin que el viento se los llevara. Aydra no era considerado un dragón grande ya que apenas estaba entrando a su adolescencia -de hecho, oficialmente era un adolescente en vista de que tuvo su primer celo- pero era lo suficiente pesado para poder remontar los fuertes vientos—. A esta velocidad no tardaremos en llegar al nido —anunció el dragón a su pasajero.

Prit no dijo nada. Se había pegado a Aydra no solo por el frío del viento sino por temor. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería el tal Vladimir; ¿estricto? ¿Compasivo? ¿Temerario? Era el líder. Era como ir a ver al rey. Hasta a su propio rey le daba temor tenerlo en frente. Cerró los ojos, esperando que el viaje y todo aquello terminará pronto pero bien.

—Creo que voy a vomitar el pescado —murmuró—. Ni cuando tuve mi primer beso estuve tan nervioso...

—¿Quieres que aterricemos? —preguntó el dragón, preocupado intentando mirar hacia atrás para ver al humano.

—No. Tranquilo. —Estiró una mano para lograr acariciarle tras las orejas—. Estaré bien... Ya te lo dije, son los nervios... Toma en cuenta todo el historial de encuentros entre dragones-humanos en la historia. Tú y yo estamos siendo la anomalía allí.

—Tranquilo. Yo te cuido...

Por suerte, durante el trayecto no se cruzaron con ningún dragón, claro que Aydra no le mencionó a Prit las veces que vio a uno que otro dragón volando bajo ellos. Confiado en que no lograrían subir hasta donde estaban, Aydra no se preocupó. En la tarde se detuvieron un momento para comer. Aydra siempre vigilando, se quedaron poco tiempo y Prit llevaba algunas presas para el camino. Si seguían con ese ritmo lograrían llegar al nido antes del atardecer, sería perfecto pues en ese tiempo los dragones estarían buscando cuevas donde pasar la noche.

Prit comió solo lo necesario. No vomitó cuando descendieron ni en ningún momento, pero en verdad que deseaba un buen trago. Ah, eso es lo malo de estar lejos del pueblo: añorar la cerveza y el brandy que sus amigos y él robaban se volvía tortura.

—¿Cómo es el mandamás? ¿Tiene novia? Dijiste que tenía un hijo, ¿es como él también?

—Es un buen alfa, poco agresivo a menos que vea amenazada a la manada, es un erudito. Klaus en cambio es muy...artístico —dijo al final por no encontrar una palabra mejor—. Ambos son realmente territoriales, cuidan bien de nosotros. Incluso de los pequeños.

—Ya veo... Suenan...muy distintos a lo que pensé que serían —dudó un momento, mirándose las manos con los huesos limpios acabando de comer, como si fuera la cosa más interesante—. ¿Crees...que pueda agradarles

—Ya te lo había dicho. No todos somos unas sanguinarias bestias come hombres. —Aydra comenzó a descender, traspasando las nubes se acercaron a una enorme montaña—. Espero que les agrades, al menos lo suficiente para no considerarte una amenaza.

—Me esforzaré —murmuró, respirando hondo y dándose valor—. Y no vamos a dejar que...que...

Prit sintió su voz apagarse cuando entraron dentro de la montaña –¿es eso posible?– y se topó con un mundo nuevo dentro. Era como si un bosque hubiera crecido dentro con toda la naturaleza, cascada incluida. Había algunos prados, la hierba con la clara señal de que algún dragón estuvo recostado en el lugar.

—Esto...esto...

—Hermoso ¿verdad? —Sonrió el dragón sobrevolando todo el lugar para que Prit pudiera verlo. Pasaron por un lugar bajo donde estaban todas las crías de la temporada de celo anterior, eran pequeñas y algo torpes, algunas intentaban volar pero no llegaban muy lejos y por eso se encontraban en los niveles más bajos rodeados de agua tibia. Sobrevolaron otro lugar donde era completamente visible varios posos de lava, de vez en cuando agua caía sobre ellos haciendo que un agradable aire caliente ambientara el lugar.

Aydra terminó aterrizando en la parte media del nido, en un lugar bastante apartado donde no serían descubiertos fácilmente, el dragón no cambió de forma.

Prit se había bajado un poco torpe de su lomo. Estaban allí finalmente. Si bien no dejaba de ver todo a su alrededor, aún asombrado, también se hallaba muy alerta ante algún dragón.

—Bien..., estamos aquí. —Miró a Aydra—. ¿Es...estás listo?

—Lo estoy. —Inclinó la cabeza hasta que descansó sobre el hombro del trigueño, ronroneó para calmarle—. No te separes de mi, si algo sucede monta en mi espalda y nos iremos de aquí —le instruyó. Le dio una lamida en la mejilla antes de comenzar a caminar descendiendo por la montaña.

No había muchos dragones por ahí, los menores llegarían a más tardar mañana y los adultos que se quedaron para la temporada de celo probablemente estaban recluidos en alguna cueva descansando. En más de una ocasión se cruzaron con alguna cría que había logrado volar lo suficiente alto y ahora no sabía cómo bajar, Aydra no se preocupó por ellas a menos que estuvieran en peligro de caer y darse un mal golpe, por suerte eso no pasó.

Ver a los bebés e imaginar que así fueron los inicios de Aydra sirvieron para distraer a Prit de su nerviosismo. A pesar de que quería acercarse a ellos, se mantuvo muy cerca de Aydra, casi pegado a su lado, mientras caminaban. El frío que había sentido afuera durante el vuelo ya no envolvía su cuerpo, era increíble como aquel lugar se mantenía tan cálido..., o más bien cómo existía.

—¿No temen que el volcán haga erupción? —preguntó distraído.

—No es un volcán activo —explicó—. Los posos de lava que viste son magma que hemos excavado de la tierra, ayudan a mantener la temperatura del lugar.

Mientras caminaban más abajo se encontraron con algunos dragones que dormían apilados como en unas mini cuevas dentro de la misma montaña, a juzgar por los cortes de las rocas parecía que las cuevas fueron hechas por los mismo dragones, algunas piedras lucían erosionadas y otras quemadas.

Prit inmediatamente se ocultó tras Aydra, por completo espantado, sin dejar de mirar a los dormidos dragones.

—Esto es peor que meterse en la casa del lord Loco Hyde —susurró— Era un explorador aficionado, un Baron. En la búsqueda de un tesoro en Egipto regresó lunático y terminó matándose en su casa en el pueblo. Meterse allí representa una prueba de valentía para los muchachos. —Tragó en seco—. Comparado a esto, la casa del loco Hyde es un campo de flores.

—Parece que la estupidez de la juventud afecta tanto a dragones como a humanos —comentó divertido Aydra en voz baja—. Nosotros vamos a las ruinas cerca del territorio humano, a veces algún aventurero se cuela creyendo que hay tesoros ahí. La idea es salir ileso del lugar.

Mientras más bajaban más fuerte se escuchaba la caída del agua, la presencia de las crías aumentaba y también su alboroto.

—¿Cuándo ellos comienzan a cambiar a cuerpo humano? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto a los bebés—. ¿Ponen muchos huevos al año?

—A partir de los 6 años empiezan a practicar para la transformación, justo ahora tienen la concentración de un pez dorado, todo les llama la atención y no le hacen caso a nadie por lo que es imposible enseñarles cualquier cosa. —Abajo una dragona intentaba mantener a las crías en un mismo sitio pero tal como dijo Aydra, las pequeñas bestias apenas y le hacían caso—. Respecto a lo otro, la época de celo es una vez al año pero no todos los dragones logran la fertilización. Aún si en la temporada de cría logramos poner 50 huevos entre todos, no todas las crías sobreviven al invierno.

Prit volteó a verlo con una cara compungida.

—¿En...serio? Eso es muy triste. ¿Cómo es que...? —Volvió a cortarse cuando tuvo frente a él un saco de escamas azules, un tono más claro al de Aydra. Nuevamente se pegó al dragón, su corazón palpitando cada vez más por mucho que buscará controlarse. Habían llegado a la base de la cascada.

Prit estaba por darse la vuelta y salir despavorido. Una cosa era ver los dragones a lo lejos, otra era tener tamaño gigante frente a él. Y tan acostumbrado a la altura de Aydra y Lore, que era una tarea titánica permanecer allí.

—¿Qué tal...si damos la vuelta...y nos vamos...? Siento que en cualquier momento me harán una estampilla contra el suelo —le susurró a Aydra con voz rota.

En el fondo de la montaña había una pequeña piscina de agua, el agua estaba tibia por lo que hacía una agradable terma donde Vladimir estaba agradablemente dormido. El dragón era al menos dos metros más grande que Aydra, a simple vista este dragón se veía mucho más mortífero; en los anclajes de las alas tenía grandes garras, y la cola, oh, por dios, la cola tenía peligrosas espinas, largas y delgadas que fácilmente te podrían atravesar el tórax.

—Prit, ya estamos aquí. Es un poco tarde para arrepentirse —le susurró al humano, cubriéndolo bajo su ala—. Quédate cerca de mi. —Volvió a decirle. Irguiéndose, Aydra entró a la terma, cuando estuvo cerca del dragón azul se paró firme, con todas sus fuerzas intentando que su cola no se ocultara entre sus piernas—. Alfa —llamó Aydra lo suficiente alto para despertar al dragón.

Vladimir abrió los ojos enseguida, fijando los reptilianos ojos amarillos en Aydra.

—Volviste antes que los otros —notó el dragón, no le pasó desapercibido que Aydra ocultaba algo bajo su ala—. Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar ocultando a un humano bajo tu ala.

—Yo...yo la tengo, Alfa. —De acuerdo, tal vez no estaba tan seguro como aparentaba—. Lo encontré en el bosque hace una semana.

—¿Y sigue vivo porque...? —Dejó la pregunta al aire para que dijera su razón.

—Al principio fue un acuerdo privado entre los dos. —Prit dio un paso fuera de la seguridad que la ala de Aydra le daba, alzando la vista para poder mirar al dragón—. Pero..., durante la convivencia la tolerancia mutua fluyó en algo más y... —En ese momento, Prit volteó a mirar Aydra, y entonces ya no sintió temor. Estaba diciendo la verdad y lo que sentía; las personas decían que el amor era más fuerte que nada—. yo le quiero. —Giró su atención a Vladimir—. Le amo. Sea esto prohibido o no, no me importa. Sé los problemas que hay entre los humanos y su raza, y no busco que haya muerte en ningún bando. Solo quiero, por lo que queda de mí mortalidad..., estar al lado de Aydra.

El gran dragón azul no dijo nada, los ojos amarillos viendo fijamente a los del humano, resopló mostrando ligeramente los puntiagudos dientes.

—¿Es así, Aydra? —preguntó directamente al otro dragón.

—Lo es, Alfa. Este humano es mi tesoro ahora...

—¿Lo dices por instinto o porque por él se desencadenó tu celo antes de tiempo? —La mirada de Vladimir era escéptica—. Los humanos no tienen nuestro sentido de honor, no todos ellos —aclaró—. Su perspectiva del amor se ha deteriorado con los siglos, no ven la diferencia entre la atracción y el amor. Te pregunto a ti, humano. ¿Qué sientes? Atracción o amor —dijo cuestionando directamente a Prit, había dejado su postura cómoda para erguirse ante ambos en toda su estatura, su postura no era amenazadora sino firme, autoritaria, mirando a ambos jóvenes con los siglos de la experiencia.

Prit tragó, intimidado ante el tamaño y tener que alzar mucho la vista para verlo. Suspiró para calmarse como antes.

Él se conocía. Sabía cuando alguien solo le atraía y cuando lo amaba: su propia vida dejaba de importarle ante la del otro. Aydra le importaba mucho más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, por eso le preocupaba malditamente el futuro de Aydra junto a él, no deseaba causarle problemas o serle estorbo por ser humano. ¡Él mismo pensaba renunciar a lo que sentía y alejarse de Aydra por eso! Para que estuviera con un dragón adecuado y formase su propia familia... El que esté allí ahora, quizás se debiera a su ímpetu, al miedo de realmente perderlo, y al no saber lidiar con su propio roto corazón.

Y justo entonces se dio cuenta que decía esas palabras en voz alta, exponiendo sus pensamientos. Sonrojándose, aun así continuó,

—Lo amo, puedo estar dispuesto a todo. El que esté aquí, frente a usted, arriesgando mi vida por invadir su territorio, es prueba de ello... —Silencio—, no de una estupidez.

Vladimir sonrió.

—Claramente.

Bajando la cabeza, comenzó a transformarse, Aydra al ver eso hizo lo mismo. Vladimir, al igual que Aydra, era un hombre guapo, de cabello negro corto, piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos azules, en su piel resaltaban las mismas runas pero en tinta roja en vez de negra. Era unos centímetros más alto que Aydra en su forma humana.

—No eres el primer humano en invadir nuestro territorio pero eres de los pocos humanos que se ha convertido en el tesoro de un dragón. Espero que sepas apreciar eso.

—A-Alfa... ¿Está hablando en serio? —Aydra no lo podía creer, él les estaba reconociendo su relación.

—Completamente. —Sonrió el mayor—. Ambos sabemos que un dragón no puede vivir sin su tesoro por lo que deberás buscar un buen lugar donde ambos estén cómodos.

Aydra también sonrió, Vladimir era tan comprensivo, era el mejor líder de todos...

—Espera... ¿Uno de los pocos? ¿Ha habido otros? Pero...pero yo nunca vi a ningún humano entre nosotros.

—Bueno... —intervino Prit, sintiéndose raro por ser el único del trío con vestiduras—, dijiste que él tiene como más de mil años, y tú apenas vas para los cien. Quizás está hablando de antes que nacieras, no somos inmortales... —Miró al alfa—, ¿cierto?

—Despreocúpate. —Les hizo una seña a ambos para que se acercarán y se sentaran con él en el agua, era tibia y agradable—. El último humano que convivió con nosotros fue el tesoro de Klaus, hace 300 años, un joven samurái de las tierras orientales.

—¿Es por eso que no participa en la temporada de celo? —preguntó Aydra.

—Si. Él ya tuvo a sus crías el tiempo que pasó con su tesoro.

—¿Crías? ¿Tuvo crías? —Prit miró de uno a otro, totalmente sorprendido—. Habló en masculino, ¿pudieron tener bebés?

—No es muy común pero sí, podemos tener crías aún cuando nos apareemos con otro hombre —respondió Vlad, divertido con la cara de Prit.

—Eh... No tenía idea —murmuró Aydra igualmente sorprendido.

—Claro que no. Se supone que ese tipo de cosas las sabes después del primer celo para que estés preparado para la temporada de apareamiento y puedas escoger correctamente a tu pareja. —Aydra se sonrojó.

—¿Y...c-cómo es eso? —Prit no sabía si sentirse ansioso o nervioso. Aunque todavía era joven, sí había pensado en tener un par de mocosos y formar una familia cuando fuera rico... Siempre pensaba en grande—. ¿Cómo nacen? No me veo poniendo huevos. —Miró hacia Aydra, confundido.

Vlad tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse, los humanos a veces eran tan hilarantes.

—Obvio. Los humanos machos no pueden concebir. Lo hacemos nosotros.

Aydra dio un gritito llevándose las manos al vientre, se veía un poco pálido y shockeado.

—¿Podemos poner huevos? ¡Pero...pero! ¡Yo no he visto a otros machos poniendo huevos! —protestó el menor.

—Es por ese motivo que a los menores se les expulsa del nido durante la época de apareamiento y anidación.

—Creí que era por el riesgo de que un dragón adulto quisiera aparearse con un menor y que había que ser extremadamente cuidadosos con los huevos.

—También. Son razones muy importantes, ya viste en qué estado caemos durante la época de celo. —Aydra volvió a sonrojarse recordando los días de intenso sexo que había tenido con Prit.

—Siempre he pensado que los adultos nos quitan la diversión a los jóvenes, pero ahora agradezco que nos censuren ciertas cosas también. —Prit se estremeció—. Entonces... ¿Podemos...estar juntos...? —preguntó—. ¿Aun cuando eso signifique que también tenga que acompañarme al pueblo, a territorio humano?

—Si algo le ocurre a Aydra, ya sabré que es culpa tuya, no esperes misericordia de mi parte si eso llega a suceder. ¿Está claro? —Alzó una ceja mirando directamente a Prit.

—No sucederá, es una promesa —anunció solemne, acercándose hasta entrelazar su mano con la de Aydra.

—Se lo agradezco tanto, Alfa. —Asintió satisfecho Aydra, tenía una sonrisa tan grande que prácticamente resplandecía de felicidad. El mayor asintió, volviendo a su forma reptiliana y volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

—Aprovechen de instalarse ahora que el nido está en calma. —El enorme dragón azul descansó la cabeza en una roca saliente llena de suave musgo—. Les recomiendo ir a los niveles superiores, así el humano no se sofocará con el calor.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —agradeció Aydra también transformándose para salir del agua.

—¿Qué...pasará con los demás? ¿Debo sentirme preocupado? —Prit retorció el borde de su camisa, nervioso.

—Vladimir hablará con ellos —le aseguró al humano. Al estar fuera del agua, Aydra se sacudió para sacar el exceso de agua de sus escamas salpicando un poco a Prit—. Eres mi tesoro y el Alfa te ha aceptado, si alguien te ataca va en contra del Alfa por lo tanto lo estaría desafiando. Nadie desafía al Alfa.

Prit dudó pero asintió.

—¿Crees que les agrade? Ya sabemos que Lore ha dejado claro lo que piensa...

—Lore puede pensar lo que quiera, estoy en todo mi derecho de atacar si alguien te hace siquiera un rasguño. —En la caminata hacia las rocas superiores, se volvieron a encontrar con las crías que por alguna razón estaban más alborotadas que antes y sin poderlo evitar cayeron encima de la pareja queriendo jugar, saltaron sobre Prit y Aydra, algunas crías le mordisqueaban las orejas al dragón, por suerte aún no le crecían los dientes, mientras que a Prit lo baboseaban intentando lamerlo o jalarle el pelo.

Molesto, Aydra rugió y las crías se separaron para molestar a alguien más, excepto por uno que continuó mordisqueando la cola del dragón azul. Pero en vez de estar molesto, Prit reía. Tenía el cabello hecho un asco ahora pero no le importaba. Levantándose, caminó hacia el pequeño bebé, tomándolo en brazos.

—Son tan adorables. Te imagino igual cuando eras guagua —le dijo, haciéndole una caricia a la cría antes de soltarla.

—Era un ojón con la cabeza más grande que la cola igual que ellos. —Señaló a las crías que ahora revoloteaban alrededor de Vladimir, algunas se acostaron a su lado para la siesta y otras se pusieron a chapotear en el agua—. No tienen respeto por nadie.

—Eso no significa que dejen de ser adorables. —Prit iba a seguir a Aydra, pero entonces algo le detuvo. Dándose la vuelta, se devolvió hasta el lugar donde estaba Vladimir, y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el collar que le obligó a internarse en la zona prohibida y causó todo aquello—. Quiero darle esto... Como una muestra de agradecimiento...por...por la oportunidad y dejar que me quede.

—¿Esto es la razón por la que terminaste en esta situación? —Vladimir recibió el collar, admirándolo, al igual que Aydra se quedó mirando el bonito brillo que la pieza tenía.

—Espero que el decirle que sí no cambie nada. Nadie me dijo que los dragones tienen gusto por las cosas que brillan.

—No me retractaré de mi decisión, también sabes las consecuencias si traicionas mi confianza. No tengo nada más que decir. —Se acomodó el collar en la cola como un adorno, luego lo escondería en donde estaban sus demás tesoros—. La próxima vez piensa antes de actuar —le aconsejó.

Prit asintió. Salió y siguió a Aydra, montándose en su lomo para subir un poco más hasta que se detuvieron en una zona agradable, Prit se recostó en la hierba entonces.

—Ha pasado tantas cosas...

Acostándose al lado de Prit, dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el pecho del humano escuchando su latir.

—Ahora podemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.

Prit estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón.

—Eso me dará tranquilidad. Podemos estar un tiempo aquí..., y luego ir al pueblo para mostrarte todo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena bien —suspiró el dragón comenzando a ronronear—. ¿En verdad tengo que usar ropa todo el tiempo que estemos en el pueblo?

—Cuando estemos en casa no si así lo deseas, pero debes usarla cuando estemos con las demás personas —dijo divertido.

—Puedo aceptar eso —suspiró satisfecho el dragón—. Mi tesoro —dijo con placer, dando una suave lamida en la mejilla del humano mientras continuaba ronroneando sobre su pecho.

Una mano de Prit fue usada como almohada para su cabeza mientras que la otra acariciaba la de Aydra, observándolo por un largo rato antes de mirar a su alrededor. Jamás, en ningún momento de su vida hasta ese instante, se imaginó que estaría en el territorio prohibido de los dragones, con la cabeza de uno sobre su pecho, dormitando. Nunca pensó que el _quid pro quo_ le daría tanta suerte y felicidad.

Un sencillo collar de diamantes, por el más maravilloso y valioso amor que un dragón podría darle.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
